Details in the Fabric
by Li'l Yahiko
Summary: George brought Yukari's world to life, but when they meet again, it appears that his world is falling apart. What lengths would she go to to pull him back, when it seems he's already lost? GxY COMPLETE
1. Pulling at the Threads

**Details in the Fabric**

(Paradise Kiss and all related characters are property of Yazawa Ai.)

Chapter 1:Pulling at the Threads

"Did you hear?"

It was Miwako on the phone. Erica could be heard in the background, howling with laughter, so it was a bit difficult to understand Miwako, but she certainly sounded excited.

"What? What's going on?"

"He's back. George is back in Japan."

It hadn't been anything she was expecting. In fact, when she heard the sentence, she had to sit down on the fountain she was standing by and let it sink in. When she was finally able to speak again, all she could say was, "Why?"

"He designed the outfits for a famous j-rock star's music video! They invited him to help out on the set here. I guess he's some kind of artistic director or something. He even offered to do the make-up for it."

"Did he tell you all of this?"

"Oh, no, no. Isabella sent me an e-mail about it. She's George's assistant, you know."

"Oh… no, I didn't know… I haven't really kept in touch with either of them…"

"Oh, well, I haven't talked to George in years, but Isabella's kept me up to date. She would have sent you e-mails too, but you don't have an e-address."

"Yeah… so, George is back, huh? I should drop by the set sometime and say hello. I didn't get the chance to see him at the Broadway show last year."

"Agh! Miwako still hasn't seen it yet! Just can't afford to go overseas! Oh, and, Caroline, you know Arashi and Miwako hasn't talked to you a lot lately either. Don't forget about us!"

"I won't! I've just been pretty caught up in this TV drama lately. I never expected them to make me a regular on the cast."

"Miwako has been watching! It's so wonderful!"

-

The conversation had only started out with him, and after that, he wasn't mentioned again. After a couple of days, Yukari had completely forgotten.

Fate's a bitch.

She'd gotten a day off and decided to spend it out on the town, maybe splurge on a new outfit… though nothing fit her quite as perfectly as a design by Koizumi George…

George!

That was when it had hit her. He was back in Japan. How great would it be to see an old friend again?… Though…

It did feel a little weird… He wasn't really an old friend as much as an ex-lover. She'd had brutally cruel and nostalgically fond thoughts about him on several occasions, though they hadn't spoken or written a word to one another since their goodbye almost eleven years ago.

It was December, and the weather had turned from cold to freezing. A light snow had started to fall, and everyone on the streets were bustling to get out of it.

Yukari herself didn't mind as she window-shopped at stores, idly thinking about the conversation with Miwako about George… It was so weird… to think that it happened so gradually that she never noticed, how absent he had become from her conversation, from all of her friends' conversation. She only knew what he was doing in it was announced on television, and most of the time, the news on George didn't pick up in Japan.

There was only one instance when she remembered him coming back to Japan, and even then she'd only heard about it by word-of-mouth after he had left. Apparently, something had happened to his mother. She wasn't completely sure what it was, but she was upset to hear that she had passed away… and she was so young…

Yukari shook herself out of her daze after realizing she'd been staring into a store window and a worker for about five minutes. It didn't seem to be a problem, since he looked flattered, but she didn't want to give off any ideas, so she hurried off.

_I wonder where the set is of that music video. They probably already shot it… I bet I missed my chance and he's already back in England or the US or wherever the hell he is,_ She thought, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. _It's not like it matters to me. George is nothing but a memory to me now…_

Once again, she'd let her thoughts get the best of her, and, while not paying attention to where she was going, she slammed right into someone.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, stumbling back, and almost falling, but her arm had been grabbed before hitting the ground, hoisting her back to her feet.

A very familiar feeling…

Fate's a bitch.

"I… I'm sorry," She stammered, her eyes roaming the ground for the shards of her self-esteem. After all, models, no matter how old, shouldn't be clumsy… There were papers on the ground… He'd dropped his papers! She knelt down to start picking them up. "Oh, jeez. I feel so stupid. I hope none of them are damaged. He had knelt down to assist her…

Such long fingers…

"It's all right."

That voice.

She glanced up.

Blue eyes.

"George?" She had spoken without a thought. It was like instinct to call out his name.

He blinked, looking a bit bewildered for a only a split second… and then he smiled. There was no way she was wrong.

"So sorry! You're mistaken!" He exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

"Don't lie! I know it's you!" She complained.

"How do you know I'm not just a fan?" He gave her that all-knowing stare.

She pouted. "No one would be a fan of you personally." She handed him back the papers, littered with designs.

He took them and gave her another smile. "Hello. Yukari."

His voice saying her name for the first time in eleven years… It made her heart skip a beat, which surprised her. _I'm just being nostalgic._

It was now that she had the chance to get a good look at him. He was stylish, as always, in a yellow-tartan coat with matching cap, along with brown slacks and gloves, and a pretty pair of white boots that looked like they came out of her closet. They most likely went with the shirt. She could almost guarantee it. A pair of sunglasses shielded his eyes, despite the cloudy, snowy weather.

What was odd though… She couldn't really tell from the thick clothing, but he seemed to look very thin, like he hadn't been eating enough. He appeared tired but also as if he was in a rush, for he was somewhat fidgety while they had small talk. George had never seemed to be the type to fidget, so it was odd…

"Are you… late for something?" Yukari asked him.

"No, no. Let's go get coffee. Get out of the snow." He spoke very quickly… Maybe it was a habit he had picked up overseas. She heard that in America everyone was always in a rush to get things done.

"I would love that," She told him honestly.

Was it weird that it didn't seem weird, talking to him? As she had grown older, she hadn't been too fond of being friends with anyone like George. Most of the men she dated she ended up breaking up with because they were too similar to him… and they hadn't spoken in years… and yet it seemed like they'd just talked yesterday. George never had any questions about her career, for it seemed he already knew everything there was to know.

She seemed to be the only one with questions… but of course, George was George. His answers were vague, and somewhat short and to the point. He seemed to have more to talk about when it came to all the lavish parties he'd been to, and how much interesting fashion he'd concocted, how much he'd seen. He had all the stories in the world to tell, and by the speed of his voice, it seemed he was trying to tell them all in a short amount of time.

He never touched his coffee.

"Ah…" He sighed, removing his coat. A white button down, top three buttons undone. Just as she had suspected. God, was he thin… She could see his ribs in his chest. "Yukari, I can't believe it's been so long. I never intended to be absent from your life, but I suppose things just get in the way. You and Tokumori have any children yet?"

"No," Yukari shook her head. "I think we're still both pretty focused on our careers. I'm into acting in television now, and he's off doing doctor things, so we rarely see each other."

"That's too bad…" George sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "You know, I've been offered to have a runway show. It seems fashion's become a bit more free-spirited, and Lolita girls have become especially fond of my clothing… Odd…" He shrugged, paused, and looked at her. "What was I talking about?"

"You were offered to do a runway show."

"Right, right, right. Right. Well, I haven't decided yet, though it's been one of my dreams for a long time. I just haven't figured out if _I'm _ready for it, you know? Or if the world is."

"I think the world will love your clothes, George."

"Brilliant! Well, how would you like to be my leading model?"

She was a bit stunned by the question. Sure, she'd made it one of her goals when she was young, but she was far too old and too short to do an overseas show now… but it was such an amazing offer. How could she refuse it?

"George… Why… I mean, there are younger models, taller models, prettier models than me."

"All my clothes fit you the best," He replied simply, finally taking a sip of his coffee. "Ick, this is cold."

"But…"

"You know, I think I've already decided to not take no for an answer." He scrawled something down on a napkin and handed it to her. "My phone number. Text me yours. We'll keep in touch. Unfortunately, I must be going. So much to do, so little time, and all that. I've got to get ready for my show… and I've got that music video shooting tomorrow. My, my, that's tomorrow…"

He pulled his coat back on. "Goodbye! Sayonara! Adieu, my dear! Please, don't forget!"

He was gone before she had a chance to respond with anything else… and he'd left her with the bill for both of their drinks. Typical.

-

"Eh? You saw George?!" Arashi exclaimed. "No fucking way! I'll be damned!"

Arashi had changed little in style since his youth, sporting a tall Mohawk, dressed in a pair bondage pants in bright red, worn-out black Doc-Martins, and a sleeveless gray hoodie, spray painted with anarchy signs and covered with buttons and safety pins. His hands were covered by studded fingerless gloves… and he still had those safety pin piercing, chained to other piercing in his ears.

Miwako was still with Happy Berry, and was now vice-president of the company. Since her daughter was born, she'd taken on a sort of half-Lolita, half-50s-mom look. She hadn't really changed at all.

Erica was just a few years old, but she had a tough look to her, just like her father, with cat's eyes and stringy blonde hair. She had her mother's lips though, as well as her personality, and she was still quite a pretty little child… and man, was she "Daddy's Little Girl". She was clutching to him at that very moment, fast asleep in his arms.

"Arashi, don't say such nasty words around Erica," Miwako scolded.

"What?" He pouted. "She's asleep! 'n it's not like it matters if she says 'm."

"Anyways…" Miwako turned back to Yukari. "Caroline, how is George?"

"He's… not the same George I remember… but he's pretty busy, so I suppose it means he's doing well. I don't think he's been eating well though. He's so skinny! Jeez, I probably weigh more than he does."

"Eh, 's probably a good thing," Arashi shrugged. "If he hasn't had time t'eat then he's been doin' real good."

"He's been offered to hold a fashion show, to sell his clothing as a brand," Yukari told them excitedly. "He's finally getting what he always wanted!"

"Wow, really? Miwako's definitely gonna find the money to see that!" Miwako cheered. "What about you, Caroline?"

"Well…" She blushed in embarrassment. "If things go as planned, then I'll be headlining the show. He said he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"EEEEK!" Miwako jumped in the air out of glee. "We'll get to see Caroline in George's clothes again, and not just for special occasions!"

"I wouldn't say a runway show is an everyday thing," Arashi added in flatly, "but whatever. I wanna see what's cooked up in that psychopath's head nowadays."

Yukari looked down at the tabletop. "Yeah… I really wonder what's going on up there…"

_Is it weird to feel some worry. He doesn't seem to be doing well physically._

Miwako took Erica from Arashi's arms and carried her sleeping form back to her room.

"You seem a little out of it, Caroline," Arashi mentioned once they were alone. "You all right?"

"Y… yeah… I just… Well, I guess I just thought that when I saw him again… that is, IF I saw him again, he wouldn't look so… ragged."

"Did 'e really look that bad?" Arashi asked skeptically, though she knew him well enough to see the subtle sign that he was concerned.

Yukari averted her eyes. "Maybe it was just me."

"Well, you're the one who's got his number. Dial him up sometime and invite 'm over. That way we can see for ourselves. I ain't bloody afraid to tell 'm what I think."

She gave him a small smile. "Don't I know it. I'll see what I can do."

"Tell 'm to bring Isabella. That way the whole gang will be back together. A Paradise Kiss Reunion."

"That does sound like a good time. I'll try to get it together. We'll even meet at the atelier!"

Arashi unintentionally broke out in a grin at the thought of it. He got to his feet and rustled Yukari's hair. "Good work, Caroline. Make sure it happens. That damned atelier has caused me nothing but trouble without anyone livin' in it. Miwako's always makin' me clean it." He turned and winked at her. "As revenge I have my band practice in there."

Yukari smiled and stood. "Thank you, Arashi."

"What? For cheerin' you up? I'm just a cheery motherfucker. I can't help myself." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll walk ya' out. Complain to your husband for me about never doin' anything fun. He said he'd come to my shows, and he still doesn't."

"I'll do my best…" Yukari laughed.

-

"George."

George glanced up from his work table. The room was dark except for where his work-lamp blared around him, but he knew exactly who it was.

"What is it, Isabella? Is there a problem?"

"It's four in the morning? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Shouldn't you?" He asked with a smirk.

"I get plenty of sleep. I sleep in the daytime, but you work during the day. I've been coming home from my night classes and you're always up. Even when we were back in the US you were always up. When do you sleep, George?"

"Between work," He responded simply. "I can't sleep. I have to finish these designs. I agreed to do the fashion show, so everything must be absolutely perfect!"

"George, how many designs have you done?

"I've done many, many, but I haven't decided which ones to make. I told them they'd be ready in a month. They're holding it in New York."

Isabella rubbed her temple in frustration. "All right… but please, George, get to sleep soon. The video shoot is in a few hours."

"I _know_. I'll never get done if you don't _leave me __**alone**_," He complained.

"No need to get so irritable…" Isabella mumbled.

George chucked his pencil at her. "Get out."

She left before he came at her himself. "Maybe he wouldn't be so grouchy if he slept." She grumbled, but there was really no bite in her voice. Concern quickly overshadowed her annoyance, and she ended up not being able to sleep either.

George wiped his brow with his sleeve. When was the last time he'd slept? It'd been a few days…

He looked at the digital clock by the bed.

"I can't sleep now… I'm not tired anyways…" He mumbled. "Where the hell did I put my pencil?"

He continued to work until dawn.

-

It was in the late morning when it happened. Yukari was sitting at her kitchen table, drinking her last cup of coffee before heading off for the taping of the show, watching the news for the traffic report, when the reporter was interrupted with a sudden bulletin.

"Pardon the interruption, but we've just had word that on the shoot for rock-diva Iriye Ami's new music video, popular costume designer Koizumi George has collapsed."

Yukari swallowed hard to prevent a spit-take. _GEORGE!_ Her head was screaming.

"Reports have said that he recovered only minutes later and refused medical treatment before storming off set. Filming for the video has been put on hold to resume at an undisclosed time. Koizumi is known for designing costumes on Broadway and has a fashion show scheduled in New York a month from now. Whether this has been put on hold is yet to be known. Witnesses believe his collapse was due to exhaustion…. And in other news…"

Yukari placed her hand on her chest, though the movement was not going to slow her heart rate. _I knew something was wrong… I should have said something… I should have…_

She was heading down the steps, leaving behind her studio apartment that she and Hiro shared, and before she realized it, she had dialed George on her cell phone.

_What am I doing?_ She thought, but it was already ringing… _I'll hang up before he answers. I'll-_

"Moshi-moshi…"

"Ah…"

"Oh! Yukari! I can't believe you didn't call me sooner. I'm having trouble. I just cannot decide on what designs to use for the show. I counted them this morning. I have over a hundred, a HUNDRED! Can you believe it? I'll never be able to narrow it down." He paused. "Oh… wait, was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Uh… you freakin' collapsed at the video shoot!" She shouted. She actually felt offended for one reason or another.

"Oh," He said lightly. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry so much about me." His voice gained on that flirtatious tone that it tended to, "You'll make me believe you're in love with me."

"FUCK YOU, GEORGE! Why the hell didn't you go the hospital?!" Her face turned bright red. He'd always known how to do that.

George laughed. "I have some things to take care of. You should call me back later. We can get together."

She fumed, and then sighed. "Arashi and Miwako want to see you and Isabella. If you guys have time… you should… drop by the atelier."

"Oh? But I'm already at the atelier. I'm playing pool."

"What the hell, George? You should go home a lay down. You fainted! I bet it's because you're starving yourself. You're starving yourself, aren't you!"

"Starving? No, no. I have no reason to starve myself. I'm not in pictures or in magazines. I'm just a humble designer. I sit in my room all day and night and design, design, design. I just forget to sleep sometimes. I'm not tired. I'm just inspired. I… what were we talking about?"

"Just stay there. I'll pick you up and take you home."

"I don't want to go home!" He shouted, making her jump. George had never raised his voice before… "I'm no child. I can do whatever the hell I want! You're not my mother!" His own voice cut off, like he'd just realized he'd said something that was painful.

He hung up.

Yukari went to work, but she couldn't focus on anything but George…

It felt like a sort of déjà vu… like the first time he had cast his spell on her when she was 18. The first time he forced himself in her ear and wouldn't get out of her brain.

Fate's a bitch.


	2. Running Around

Chapter 2: Running Around

When lunch time rolled around, Yukari called Miwako in desperation and told her everything that had happened that morning.

"WHAT?!" She had exclaimed. "Miwako doesn't believe it! Is he okay?"

"He's his jerky self as always," Yukari replied flatly. "I can't believe I used to date him. I can't believe I let him lay an hand on me!"

"Caroline, you know you don't mean that…"

Yukari sighed. Miwako knew her so well. "He's at the atelier, last I checked. He should be at the hospital, but he outright refuses to go. He's acting like a stupid child! So typical…" She pushed her hair behind her ear in irritation. How she wished she had a ponytail holder or something… It seemed her long locks she was popular for just wouldn't give her any peace today.

"Oh, should Miwako take off and go check on him? Miwako could just call Isabella though…"

"Don't worry about it… I'm gonna head over there now and make sure he's still alive…"

After a bit of small talk and a good-bye from each of them, Yukari set off, ready and willing to give George a good talking to. Maybe at last, she would finally win.

Right.

When she arrived at the atelier, her heart skipped a beat. To think… she'd never once stepped foot in the blue, butterfly alley. The alley where she had received her first kiss… from George.

Her face heated, and she shook herself out of her stupor. She looked down at her wedding ring as a reminder.

The door was unlocked. She yanked it open and stepped inside. "GEORGE?!" She yelled angrily, trying to mask any sort of concern she had. If George knew she gave a damn, he would end up using it to his advantage. Her heart had always been her downfall when it came to George. "Where are you?! I know you're still here!"

The bathroom door opened, and there he was, looking somewhat nervous and surprised. He was wearing a red and white turtleneck sweater, baggy jeans, and brown shoes. He also had rather large-rimmed sunglasses over his eyes.

"Yukari!" He stammered, quite startled. "W-what are you doing here?"

She crossed her arms. "You wanted so badly to see me earlier," She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I was curious to see if you'd realized that only a dumbass would collapse and assume he's okay."

"Were you so concerned?" He asked with a smirk, sitting down at the bar and laying his head down, though he seemed to be wide awake.

"I WASN'T CONCERNED!" She shouted, her voice faltering.

He didn't come back with a smartass response. "How long are you going to be here? I could probably cook something."

His hands were shaking…

"George?" She asked cautiously. Something was… off… She'd felt it the other day too… but it seemed more apparent now.

"I've got to finish those designs… No, no, you already finished the designs, so you have to choose the ones you want. The ones I want… Which ones do I want? How long will it take to make them? Are you going to make them by yourself? I mean, I guess I'll have Isabella's help. She can do patterns, and she's going to night classes to learn everything there is to know." He was… talking to himself? Even when yammering on to no one, he spoke very quickly. He fidgeted uncomfortably on the barstool.

He was sweaty, and Yukari couldn't help but notice that his skin had broken out around the edges of his forehead. She hadn't noticed the day before because of his headgear.

He turned suddenly and looked at her as if she'd just walked in. "Ah…" He paused, as if trying to remember what to say.

"Are you okay?" She asked, unable to mask her apprehension any longer.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine! What the fuck is everyone's problem with me? I don't have a problem. I'm completely fine. Completely and utterly fine. Everyone else has got the problems. I've got everything figured out. Absolutely everything. The fucking bastards just staring at me, thinking I'm 'too restless' or 'too pissed off'. THEY DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF PISSED OFF!" He stood, shouting, stumbled a bit, and leaned against the pool table, using his arms in front of him as support. He was breathing rather heavily… just like yesterday.

She didn't want to set him off, so she approached and placed a calm hand on his shoulder. "George?

His eyes darted toward her quickly. "What? What, what, what?" He begged, grabbing her arm. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

He turned away, wiping his forehead with his sleeve.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was frightened. What was wrong with him?

"I…" He hesitated. "I'm sorry. I'm freaking out. I'm freaking you out. I'm sorry. Sorry." He started to pace.

"George, maybe you should lay down. You don't look like you've gotten much sleep, and maybe you'd feel better if you…"

"I'm not _tired_. You sound just like Isabella. Sleep, George. Eat, George. George, do this. George, do that. God dammit! She's not my mother!"

Yukari approached him and removed his sunglasses. The bags under his eyes were apparent… and his pupils were dilated.

George flung his arms around her all of a sudden, leaving her stunned. "She's not my mother, Yukari. She's not. My mother is my mother, and just because she's gone doesn't mean she can take over. It doesn't mean anyone can tell me what to do. I am a grown man, and I've got myself under control. I do!"

"George, what happened to your mother?"

He released her but said nothing. He was staring directly into her eyes. Those glassy, faux blue eyes of his… their gaze gave off the impression that he was devouring her soul. Why, even when he was falling apart, did he have that power over her?

"Yukari, I…" He started, when her cell phone began to ring.

"Moshi-moshi!" She practically shouted when she answered. _That was getting way too uncomfortable…_

She stepped outside to hear better.

"Yukari? Where are you?"

"Ah… Hiro! Oh, I'm just heading back to the shoot. Just finished with my lunch break! Ahahahahahaha!"

"Are you all right? You seem… jumpy."

"Oh, fine, fine! I just had a big cup of coffee! That's all, I swear!"

Lying to her husband. Now she was going to feel guilty for the rest of her life.

"Okay then… Well, I'm getting home by six tonight, and I was thinking we could go out to dinner. How about it? Maybe go dancing…" She could hear his smile.

"That sounds fantastic…" She cooed, so glad to have normalcy returning to her. When she was with Hiro, she could forget about George…

But… was it okay to forget about him? He obviously was… well, unstable. In fact, he seemed to have some mental problems (though he always had to some extent), and it might have been wise to actually talk to Hiro about it. After all, he was a psychiatrist..

"I'll be home soon," Yukari told him. "I'd better get back to work."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

On the way home, she checked back at the atelier to find George out cold on the pool table, cheeks stained with tears.

-

Hiro and Yukari probably had the most romantic night of their lives since their honeymoon. They ate at a five-star restaurant, sitting at an intimate little table and giggling. She'd worn her little black dress, and they had slow danced until there was no one left on the floor. Then, they had returned to their studio apartment and made love until Hiro fell asleep in her arms.

_So… WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING ABOUT GEORGE?!_ She thought violently, gripping her fists into the sheets. _He must be some sort of wizard… like, Harry Potter or something… or Voldemort. I need to stop reading children's books._

She got up, wrapping her silky robe around her form and walked to the window that overlooked Tokyo in all of it's lit up glory. If she was a cigarette smoker, she would have smoked one now.

What was happening to George? He'd always been lazy and cool-headed, selfish and self-absorbed. He never really worried about what was going on around him because he figured it would all work out in the end.

And it seemed like it was… He was popular, and his debut collection was going to be shown. His world had expanded, and hands were reaching out for him from every direction… and yet, he was sitting in the corner, shying away from the hands, screaming at everyone to get away from him. Wasn't this what he always wanted?

She leaned her forehead against the glass. How the hell was she supposed to know what he wanted? George seemed like the type who changed his mind every two seconds, just to piss someone off… though, he'd always been positive about his love of fashion, about making women's clothing. It was all he really cared about. Wasn't it?

"Hey," Two arms wrapped gently around her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," She replied softly, leaning into Hiro's shoulder. "I just can't sleep right now. I've got some things on my mind…"

"Oh? What?" He asked, taking a spot on the bed and summoning her to sit down next to him.

She couldn't really bring herself to mention George… Hiro was never the jealous type, but George was her ex, and she hadn't said anything to him about even seeing him. It was suspicious, at least, she thought it was.

"I have a friend on set," She lied. "I think… there's something wrong with him."

Hiro listened intently. Such a good husband.

"Incessant talker… well, he didn't use to be, but now he is. He never eats, never sleeps, and he's become very easily provoked… You know, kind of monster-like. Oh, and he's lost a lot of weight took, and he's collapsed once."

"That doesn't sound like a good thing… Is your friend prone to any mental problems? I mean, you know, any past medical issues, anything like that?"

"Well, I don't really know him that well…" Lie. "But I can't really think of anything."

"What about drug use? Does he seem like the type who would? Does his family have any previous history of substance abuse?"

"Well, I think his mother liked to drink, but that was about it."

Hiro sat back, thinking. "Could you bring him into my office? Maybe if I got him to talk to me, he would admit to what's wrong with him."

"Ah, I don't know if he would!" She replied, more loudly than she should have. "That is… err… I'll try, but I don't know if he'll cooperate…"

He laid down. "Try and get some sleep, Yukari. You can't carry the weight of the world on your shoulders."

She laid down next to him. _Something tells me that George's world has a weight much heavier than the real one._

-

George trudged home around four in the morning after waking from a nightmare so real that for the first ten minutes he was awake, he thrashed around the atelier until he'd ripped items off walls and pushed the pool table onto its side.

He arrived by around four twenty to see a familiar car parked outside his apartment building. "Great…" He grumbled, lumbering inside and up the elevator. If only the elevator would fall… then he could die… He smacked himself to snap himself out of his suicidal thoughts. He seemed to have been having them all the way home… He'd sobbed uncontrollably the entire walk.

"God, I'm acting stupid…" He mumbled, unlocking the door and stepping in. "By the way, hello, Kaori."

And there she was, peeking up from behind the couch, obviously awakened by his quiet entrance. Her shoulder-length, chestnut hair was flying in all different directions, and her make-up had been smeared from rolling around on the couch. "GEORGE! What the hell?"

"It seems I've been hearing that a lot lately," He responded flatly, sauntering into his room and throwing himself onto his bed, face first.

"Don't go to sleep. I have to talk to you."

"It can't wait until I feel like it?" He asked, giving her a glare. "What?"

"George, you've been acting weird for a long time now, and everyone is really worried about you. Please tell me what's going on… Please…" She knelt down at the bedside, her hands clutched together in front of her, and her face down in the comforter. "_Please_, George."

George stared at her. "Showing a bit of emotion isn't like you," He said simply.

"You're an ass."

"I know. I don't really mind it that much…" He flipped over onto his back, looking into the ceiling like he would be lifted into it.

"Don't avoid the subject, George. It started when your mother got sick, and then when she…"

He covered his face with his hands. "Don't talk to me about her. You don't know anything, Kaori."

She sighed. "I'd know more if you'd tell me something. I don't even know what happened to your mom other than she was 'sick'. Well, now you're sick."

"You're right. I am, and I'm fine with that. What I do with my life is my business. So what if I'm different? Everyone changes."

"Except you, George. Face it, you're allergic to change. You can't stand it. You've had the same haircut all of your life, and you've been doing the same things. You're literally a child in an adult's body. The world is your playground, your girlfriends your dolls, your clothes your sidewalk chalk."

"I don't have any girlfriends…" He replied tiredly. "I don't even have friend-girls anymore. Except you and Isabella…"

Kaori paused. "You know… come to think of it, you haven't had a serious relationship since you were with Yukari." A look of confusion and then of recognition spread over her within the few moments of silence held between them. "Oh my God… you… you're still…"

"I know what you're thinking," He sighed.

"And 'I'm wrong', right?"

"I just know what you're thinking." He turned on his side, his back to her, and drifted off to sleep.

Kaori slept at his bedside the rest of the night. By morning, she was gone.

-

It was four days before Yukari had time to even focus on George. She made sure to fill up all of her time with work so she wouldn't have to. Those glassy eyes…

It was when she was on her way home that night when her cell rang. She answered, not really paying attention until the voice on the other line almost made her swerve out of control.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Yukari."

"Ah… George!"

"You're so happy to hear from me. I'm flattered."

"Screw you, George."

"Listen, I've picked out all of my designs and they're being made as we speak. I just wanted to let you know. I'd like you to find some model friends of yours to wear the clothes for me. I'm no good at deciding, and you know who you work best with. You're the star. Find your co-stars."

"George, ah, about the other day-"

"Other day? What? Oh, that's nothing. Nothing, nothing. I have to get back to work now."

"No, George, don't avoid it-"

The dead tone.

"He hung up on me!"

-

Arashi sighed dejectedly, staring at the wrecked atelier. He'd been doing all he could to put off cleaning up the destruction, but he no longer was able to. That damned George… he probably did it on purpose.

Arashi groaned, lifting the pool table off of its side and getting it back on its legs. All of his band members had shit to do, so he was stuck doing it alone. Miwako had taken Erica out to go ice skating.

"I wanted to go ice skating…" He mumbled. All he ever wanted to do now was be with Erica. She was everything in his very existence. All of the things he did when he was younger had been fun, but now they were threats. One day, she would be a teenager, and he'd be damned if she would love any man other than her papa.

He snatched some busted frames off of the ground and set them on the bar. "This is ridiculous."

The door opened, and suddenly in stepped Isabella. "Arashi!" She exclaimed excitedly and hugged him.

"I-Isabella… what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well… I just needed… a break from George…" She sighed. "I see he already reeked his havoc here. I'm so sorry."

"What, he does this all the time now?" Arashi asked in aggravation. "Somebody ought'a kick his ass."

Isabella found the broom and dustpan and began sweeping up the glass shards. She noticed a few drops of blood on a few pieces. George had at least attempted to clean it up… but it seemed like he'd panicked when he had begun to bleed.

"He doesn't seem to want anything to do with anyone anymore…" Isabella murmured. "Something has… changed him, has… warped him."

"Like George needed to be any more warped," Arashi complained.

Isabella sat down on her knees. "I just don't know what to do with him…"

Arashi turned to find her trembling. "I… Isabella…" He knelt down next to her, and she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed.

"I'm worried about him, Arashi. He won't talk to me!" She whimpered, her make-up running down her thin face, washing away Isabella and revealing Yamamoto Daisuke (though just barely).

He held her close to him, trying to be as comforting as possible, but he wasn't really sure how to do that. Even when Miwako was upset, he was very awkward with her. It had never been an emotion he'd been able to accurately emote, sympathy… It wasn't that he was insensitive… He just didn't really know how to make it work. Maybe it was because he was a guy.

Isabella calmed down after a few minutes and exhaled to release any other bits of frustration that were still lingering. "George is out of his mind. I'm terrified to even be around him. He's come at me like he was going to fight me. He stays up for days at a time and very seldom eats. Eventually he sleeps, but when he does, he does so for days. It's during these days that he seems so depressed I'm afraid to leave because he may try to kill himself."

"That doesn't sound like George at all…" Arashi whispered. He was genuinely stunned. George? Mr. Laid-Back? Mr. Do-What-I-Want? He'd become a crazed, terrified, depressed wreck of a human being? "When did that happen?" He asked skeptically.

"Since his mother died."

Arashi fell silent. When…?

"It was about seven months ago," Isabella told him, getting back to her feet. "I had been living on my own, and she had moved in with George. He called me when it happened, screaming. I'd never heard him like that before…" She took a seat at the bar, removing her hat. "When I got there, his mother was unconscious on the floor. She was dead before the ambulance got her to the hospital. She'd had a heart attack."

"She was a little young, wasn't she?"

Isabella hesitated. "Yeah, I know…"

"Is there something that you know?"

"Well…" She pushed a purple curl behind her ear. "George was so grief-stricken that he couldn't focus on anything. I did all I could to take care of everything. I found out from her autopsy report that her heart attack was caused by an overdose."

Arashi was all-ears now. "Overdose? Overdose of what?"

"Methamphetamines, I think."

"And George was completely shaken to the core, huh?" He laid his head down on the bar. "Doesn't seem like him… and his mother was kind of a bitch, wasn't she?"

"How would you feel if your mother died, regardless of how you felt?"

Arashi sighed, easily defeated. "I guess that's true."

"George had to have known she was using, since they lived together. They shared a bedroom because she couldn't stand to be alone. Why didn't he stop her? That's what bothers me… It makes me think that maybe he…"

"Oh, please, as if George would do that. He's not that stupid."

-

George sat in the bathroom, back against the door. The fluorescent light s made the room seem gray. The whole world seemed gray to him…

He tightened the belt on his arm with his teeth and placed the needle to his skin in the bend of his elbow. No hesitation.

The drug flooded into his system, and the entire world became beautiful again. His eyes rolled back in his head as a wave of pleasure washed over him. He forgot everything. Anything that was bothering him, any sadness, any stress vanished. He didn't know what he was doing, and he didn't care.

After a few minutes, the surge of bliss subsided, and he just felt ready to get to work. His body was tingling all over as he hid away his supplies in his bag and stepped back into his apartment to hear a knocking on the door.

He quickly rolled down his sleeves and slipped on his sunglasses, knowing who it was, and knowing that if he didn't answer, she'd come in anyways.

"George."

The door shut behind Kaori.

He looked up, half-interested, his mouth clutching a threaded needle as he worked to put together a gown he had been working on. It was the star dress of his runway show, he had already decided. It was white and glittered with jewels, laced with silver. Only the sketch and the skeleton had been completed, but he was determined to have it finished.

Kaori sighed, watching him. "Busy, hm?"

"Hm," He replied with a nod. "Yes. Yes, I've got to get them done very quickly, very quickly, so I figured I might as well get to work, since after all, I've got to get them done soon. Did I already say that? I think I already said that. Anyways-"

"George. Listen… about… Yukari."

"What about Yukari? Do you need her number? I have her number."

"George, will you just shut up for two seconds? Look, I know that you're still into her. I talked to Isabella, and she said you've been acting crazy. You're… completely shut off from your friends, you aren't keeping up healthy habits, and you're clutching to the past like you'll fall to your death if you aren't holding onto something. George, I want to know the truth about what you're doing. You're doing something, aren't you? Something to make you ignore everything."

"Kaori, you assume you can just walk into my apartment and start telling me I have a problem?" He said with a half-hearted laugh. "I don't need anyone to tell me that I have a problem. I'm fully aware of that. However, you surely can't expect me to start spilling my guts out to you when you're butting in on my privacy- DAMMIT!" He shouted as he accidentally poked his fingers with the needle.

"George!" Kaori knelt down next to him. She noticed up close that his forehead was dotted with sweat. She placed her palm against it gently. "You're burning up. You should lay down."

He swatted her back with his arm. "I'm not fucking tired. Get out. I've got shit to do. If you haven't got anything better to do than bother me, at least be useful and help me make this damned dress."

She sighed in defeat and studied the design. Elaborate as always.

"I'll see what I can do."


	3. Things That Make You Panic

Chapter 3: Things That Make You Panic

Yukari found herself wide awake at 2:25 in the morning. Damned Hiro. He was sleeping like he was dead. So unfair.

She stepped out of the room and into the kitchen, taking a seat at her kitchen table with a glass of milk. "Why won't you sleep…" She grumbled to herself, when she noticed that her cell on the table was blinking.

New Text Message.

She opened it to find a picture flashing up on the screen. Arashi was fast asleep on the couch with Erica in his arms, also asleep.

Yukari leaned her cheek onto her fist. _I wonder if I should have kids… I'm not getting any younger, and it's not like I'm getting as much work. Hiro has a steady income, so even if I stay at home, it wouldn't be too bad…_ She paused, imagining her life as a mother. _I don't know if that's the kind of life I'd be into. I don't know if I'd be able to handle sitting around all day. I've been caught up in work for most of my life._

She looked at the wall, remembering her own mother's attitude. Would she be one of them? She'd always heard that people become their parents. She certainly didn't want her daughter to run off with a guy like George.

_George…_

She was thinking of him again. How frustrating… "What am I gonna do with him…" She whispered, placing her fingers to her temples.

She got to her feet. "I wonder if he's at the atelier… I should decline his offer to do his show, at least until he stops acting weird. I don't need to be associating with him."

She didn't know what she'd do if she'd continue to be surrounded by him in spirit and scent.

-

She'd left a note on the table, telling Hiro that she needed some air so she went for a drive. Not a complete lie, but not the complete truth.

She zoomed down the road in her convertible, raven strands of hair fluttering behind her. The cold never seemed to bother her. It was something one got used to after doing bikini shoots in it. She certainly didn't look the part of a model in her jeans, white tank-top, black coat and boots, but the experience was still there.

_I probably should have at least put on makeup…_ She thought, and then wondered why she had thought it. What difference did it make if George saw her without makeup. Why did she care if she was looked older without it? She wasn't out to impress him anymore.

Frustrated, she slammed the car door and started down the steps. The surreal feeling she got as she approached the door had not faded from the last time. This was the only place where she could step into her past and be eighteen and free again… It was not as pleasant a feeling as she wished it was.

However, when she stepped inside, she found not George, but a strange man sitting at the bar, kneeling over a cup of tea. He was wearing cheap clothing; brown slacks, white button-down, tennis shoes. A rather frilly coat was laying in the empty seat next to him. He had curly purple hair, yanked back in a tight ponytail.

"Um…" Yukari mumbled, wishing she had brought a weapon. Did she lock the door last time she came by? Did George lock it when he left?

The man turned to her, showing her a sad smile. "Hello, Caroline."

The voice used was deeper, but she recognized it immediately. "Isabella?"

Isabella, or rather Yamamoto Daisuke, turned his attention back to his tea and brushed fresh tears off of his cheeks. "It's been so long since I've seen you. I wish I could be more civil… There's tea on the stove if you'd like some."

"What are you doing here at this hour?" Yukari asked, immediately sitting next to Daisuke and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh… well…" She gave a half-hearted laugh. "George got upset with me for messing up his concentration. Then, he started blaming me for his nose starting to bleed and getting it on the dress he was working on. After a few minutes of arguing, he demanded his dresses back and kicked me out."

He sighed, taking a drink from the tea, trying to keep his composure. "So, I left. I didn't want to upset him anymore than he already was. I don't know what would've happened to him if I did."

"Isabella…" Yukari sighed. "You can't just let him do whatever he wants."

"I know that… I've been keeping him in line as much as possible, but ever since his mother died, he's become a monster. I'm going to go to his father tomorrow and ask him to cut George off from his funds. I may not be able to stop him from doing what he pleases, but his father can. I take care of his earnings from jobs, so at least for a few days he won't be able to afford anything."

"Is he that bad with money?"

"Lately, yes. It just disappears. If he was eating, we wouldn't be able to afford food for both of us on my salary. I've been paying for classes, but I dropped out today because I wanted to stay at home and keep an eye on him… I know all there is to know anyways. You learn more from experience than you do from any silly book."

Yukari poured herself a cup of tea and returned to the seat. "I'd be lying if I said I haven't been concerned. Why does he just waltz back into my life and start controlling me? I don't have time for these stupid games anymore… but there's a part of me that won't allow me to stop… Maybe I'm just worried what will happen to him if I do, just like you."

"How is your life going, Caroline? Surely it's going well… You shouldn't let George spoil it for you.."

"Everything is… fine. Everything's perfect," She smiled, but felt it fade from her lips. "Almost too perfect. Something's gonna go wrong."

Isabella looked into Yukari's eyes. "Don't let it happen to you, Caroline." Hesitation. "Don't go near George again, for your own good."

"Eh? But, he wants me to model for-"

"Take it up with me," Isabella said, writing a number down on a slip of paper and handing it to her. "For now, the show isn't a guarantee. I'll keep you up to date, so please, stay away from George."

"But…"

Isabella touched her hand. "It's not that he's a threat to your life… Please don't think you need to call the police or anything like that. You're more of a threat to him than the other way around."

_A threat?_

"Isabella… do you need a place to stay? I have an extra room at my apartment if-"

"Oh, no, no. I already spoke to Arashi, and he said it was all right if I just stayed here until I found a place of my own. This is the closest to a home I've ever felt, so I'm much obliged to stay. Thank you for your offer, however. If I change my mind, I'll let you know…"

She was so different, Isabella… it wasn't just the absent makeup and frills and jewelry. She seemed hollow, defeated. She wasn't Isabella. She was Daisuke, the awkward, confused little boy who was not accepted by others and didn't know if he was a woman or a man. The one who had given her that confidence, the one she believed in, had just let her down and shoved her out into the cold.

"Well, let me know if you need anything," Yukari told him, getting to her feet.

"Caroline."

She paused at the door.

"You came here because you thought George would be here."

She didn't respond.

"You did." She smiled.

"Okay, so I did… but I was just going to tell him to leave me alone! Well… kind of…"

Isabella turned away. "Sleep well, Caroline."

"Goodbye, Isabella."

-

"God, George has become such a bastard," Arashi grumbled. Miwako, he, and Yukari had gathered at their kitchen table to have a 'meeting'. "What the hell is his problem, anyways? Kicking out Isabella… after all she's done for him! I ought wail on 'm."

"Arashi," Miwako scolded, checking over her shoulder to make sure Erica wasn't listening to her father's vulgar words.

She wasn't. She was entertaining herself by playing with pots, pans, and two spoons.

"Isabella frightened me," Yukari told them. "She told me to stay away from him. For his safety… How am I dangerous?"

"All beautiful women are dangerous," Arashi explained, as if the answer was obvious.

"Please, George gives off the impression of some kind of spy…" Yukari griped. "And with his attitude problem, I can get why he would be dangerous… but Isabella seems to think that I may do something bad to him… I guess…"

"Perhaps not something bad," Miwako said. "Maybe… no…" She looked at the tabletop. "No, no. Miwako is wrong."

"Wrong about what? Enlighten us," Arashi said, leaning back in his chair and throwing his feet up on the table.

"You don't think George is… well… still in love with you, do you, Caroline?"

Arashi's chair fell over, sending him to the floor. Yukari did a spit take with the tea she had been drinking.

"Wh-wh-what?" Yukari exclaimed. "As if! Come on, Miwako, that's ridiculous! It's been over ten years, and he never actually _loved_ me…. Just… desired me. That's all."

"Who knows what George feels…" Arashi complained. "Nobody gets that guy. He's just a psychopath."

"Maybe he's finally snapped," Yukari suggested flatly.

"_Maybe_… Maybe someone should talk to George, instead of all of us talking around him."

All eyes turned to Miwako.

"Is it really fair to leave him out of the loop? It is about him after all."

"…I guess that's true… but… George doesn't seem to be willing to tell anyone anything. He'll talk for hours but never actually reveal a word…" Yukari mumbled, looking down into her cup.

"Then we should beat it out of him."

"Arashi! Violence isn't he answer!"

Yukari looked up. "I'll talk to him."

"Eh?" Both of them exclaimed. "But Isabella said-'

"I know, I know… and because of what she said, I'll keep my guard up, but I know that if I try, I can get George to talk to me."

"Well, I'm gonna go with you," Arashi replied. "If things get outta hand, it's better if someone is there."

"I can handle George," Yukari scoffed.

"Yeah, but if Isabella is right, can George handle you?" Miwako asked.

Yukari barely slept again that night.

-

It was that evening after work when Yukari's phone rang. "George…" She mumbled, checking the caller ID. Calling now? On her way home?

"Moshi-moshi."

"Yukari, I've finished some of the outfits. I want you to bring over some of your model friends so I can see if they should wear them."

She hesitated. "Not today, right?"

"Oh, no, no. Tomorrow… maybe the next day. I don't know, whatever works for the models. I've got plenty of time to kill."

She paused again, realizing her chance. "Where do you live?"

Arashi had wanted to come with her, but she wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to come face to face with him and confront him while he was off guard. If she continued with her wait-and-see attitude, things were bound to spiral out of control.

-

George stripped of his clothing and turned on the bath. He didn't really feel like taking a bath, but people had begun to notice his hygiene was beginning to plummet, and he didn't want anything to arouse suspicions and force them to search his home. Not that he had a problem… but as far as he knew, meth was still an illegal substance.

He turned suddenly, swearing he saw blue butterflies out of the corner of his eye, but there was nothing there. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen the illusion before, so he shrugged it off.

The water was warm and tingling against his skin. He scrubbed at his skin, but it just didn't seem clean enough, so he kept scrubbing until it hurt.

Those damned butterflies. He looked up again. Nothing.

"Someone's in my house…" He grumbled suspiciously, but that was impossible… Isabella was gone, and he'd taken Kaori's key at some point… did she have a key? He couldn't remember… but he had made sure to lock the door, didn't he? He couldn't remember that either.

His attention was turned back to two legs standing in the water in front of him.

"George…"

He looked up, feeling his stomach catch in his throat. This couldn't be…

Mother.

But she was…

"GEORGE!" She shouted.

He screamed, panicking and threw his arms up in front of him in defense. She was wearing the same dress she had been wearing that night… That skeletal form that used to be his mother, that still was his mother… Her eyes glared down at him with hate.

George practically fell out of the bath, shoulder hitting the floor rather hard.

There were butterflies everywhere.

-

She waited a few hours. She ate dinner with her husband and waited for him to fall asleep. She kissed him on the forehead and waited to make sure he was still out. Waiting and waiting and waiting…

And then she slipped on her coat, pulled back her hair, and left for George's apartment.

As she maneuvered her way through the streets, an uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of her stomach… She didn't like it…. It was that kind of feeling a person got when they knew they were about to step into something really horrible… like if they had a feeling someone was sick or someone was angry or someone was…

She found the place without any issue, which was shocking considering George had prattled out a couple dozen unnecessary details about how to get there.

_Maybe I should have called Arashi_, She thought as she took a spot in front of the elevator and waited for the doors to open. She had to have been stubborn and decided to solve the problem herself… but really, she was hoping to not get anyone else involved in the misery that George had begun to cause on everyone. He'd alienated everyone. Every last one.

So who better to confront him than someone who'd long since been alienated from him? That was her logic anyways.

When she reached the door, she knocked.

No response.

_George…_

She rang the bell.

No response.

She knocked again.

And again.

And she rang the bell again.

No response.

She grabbed the knob.

Unlocked.

She stepped into the apartment cautiously, looking around the front room for any sign of him. There wasn't any. She felt sick to her stomach.

She padded barefoot through the room and down the hall but stopped almost immediately when she reached the bathroom. The carpet was wet… like…

She opened the door to find no one inside, only that the bathtub had overflowed considerably. "Aw, jeez…" She grumbled, turning it off and letting out the drain. On the inside, she was relieved to find he hadn't drowned himself. But… where was he…?

A flutter came to her chest. One of fear. One of worry… and then she felt like she was going to pass out. "GEORGE?!" She shouted, her voice cracking. Where was he? Where was he? Where was he?

She found herself running down the hall, fighting back tears. _I should have called Arashi… I should have had him come with me… I don't want to do this by myself anymore! I'm afraid!_

She slammed open his bedroom door. There was blood on a corner of his dresser, and the scent of his cologne was so strong it made her eyes water. The bottle sat on its side on the same bloody dresser. It had been dumped onto the carpet and also on…

"George!" She yelped.

There he was, naked, underneath his work desk. He sat with his knees up to his chin, his hands clutching to his hair, and he was sobbing. There was a bloody wound on his forehead, where it had apparently collided with the dresser. "Get away from me!" He gasped, but he wasn't looking at her.

Yukari exhaled a shuddered breath and approached the desk, kneeling down before him. "George," She tried to remain calm, "There's no one here but me."

He looked into her eyes. George's natural eye color was brown… "But…" He tried, but it seemed that when he looked back to the empty spot he had been yelling at, it was nothing but that.

"George," Yukari tried to keep him focused.

"You shouldn't be here either!" He shouted at her, retreating further under the desk. "Why are you here?"

"I was worried about you…George, please, come here. You're hurt," Yukari coaxed. It was like he was a cat behind a shelf… how frustrating… but she wasn't about to make any sudden movements. He really had lost it.

She reached out her hand and took his wrist gently. His wrists were so thin, just like the rest of him. "Come on, George. It's me, Yukari."

As his arm went limp, allowing her to pull him out from under his hiding place, she felt the heat from his skin, she saw the redness on the inside of his arms, saw the injection sites…

_That can't be what I think it is…_ She thought.

He was free from his hiding place, but he seemed more lost now than ever. "You came here for me…" He said looking at her after nervously eyeing the room for any sign of whatever he was looking for. "You came here to stop her."

"Stop who?"

He seemed to be hit by a dizzy spell, brought on by more than just the head wound, and he collapsed on top of her.

"Agh!" She shouted, feeling some sort of déjà vu wash over her. Hadn't he thrown her down on his floor at some other point during their life?

He looked down at her, and the event seemed to strike him as familiar too. "Yukari." It was as if he just recognized her.

She smacked him, just like back then. It wasn't something she had wanted to do. It probably wasn't a good idea. But she did it. Strictly out of instinct, she did it.

But his response was far different from before.

He buried his face into the nape of her neck, and through the cloth of her coat, she heard him say….

"I love you."

"_Stay away from George. It's not that he's a threat to your life… You're more of a threat to him than the other way around."_

Isabella was always right.


	4. Doing Everything

Chapter 4: Doing Everything

"I love you…"

How the hell was she supposed to respond to that?

"George!" She shouted. "GET OFF ME!"

She shoved him, and after a moment they were both sprawled out on the floor.

Surely he was just delirious. He was running fever so…

She needed to focus. George was in need of help, and she wasn't about to let him smart-ass his way out of it.

After about twenty minutes, she had him dressed in a pair of pajama pants and white button-down (though it was unbuttoned), had his wound cleaned and bandaged (it wasn't so bad after all), and had a thermometer in his mouth.

He sat on the bed, looking as if he wanted to jump up and run laps, but she was right there next to him, making sure he sat as still as he physically could.

The thermometer beeped. "Let's see…" She said, snatching it from his lips. "104° F."

"That's not so bad," He replied flatly.

"Four more degrees and you'll fry to death."

"That's not so bad…" He repeated, gazing at the wall.

Yukari smacked him. "Tell me what's going on. You haven't had any problem talking excessively before, so don't start giving me the silent treatment now."

"Your cell… it's ringing," George said.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, snatching it out of her purse and walking to the window of the apartment. "Moshi-moshi."

"Yukari, where the hell are you? I've been worried sick!"

"H-Hiro…"

"I've been calling you non-stop! I've been out looking for you. Where are you? I even called Miwako and Arashi and they said they didn't know where you were."

"I…" She hesitated, glancing back at George, only to find he wasn't on the bed anymore. _Where…?_ "I'm at the atelier. I felt really bad about Isabella, so I brought her some blankets and stuff… We got caught up in talking, and I lost track of time. I didn't hear my phone since it's on vibrate."

"Oh…" He sighed. "Well… please, Yukari. Come home soon. I'm gonna be a nervous wreck at work tomorrow, not good for a psychologist."

"All right… I'll be home soon… I love you…"

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

She hung up. _I'm the absolute worst._

"Why did you lie?"

She yelped out. George had somehow sneaked up behind her… "George! I… I didn't want him to get the wrong idea!"

"He must not trust you if you think that he'll assume you're cheating just because you're with me," He mentioned, somewhat darkly. "Of course, if he discovers your lie, you'll only look more suspicious."

"I wasn't… He won't think I'm cheating… I just don't want him to get the idea in his head. I would never…"

George pushed her against the wall, pushing himself against her so that they were inches apart. "You would never what? You would never cheat? Or… you would never allow him to think that you did?"

"Get off of me. Let go…" She demanded, though her voice faltered. This wasn't the George she remembered. He was frightening now…

"I will, after you do one thing."

"What?"

"Honestly tell me that you no longer have feelings for me."

"I no longer…"

"Honestly."

"I…" And she did something she never wanted to admit she did.

She hesitated.

_What am I doing? I'm happily married. I'm happy. I love Hiro._

"Well…?"

_Don't I?_

He tilted back her chin, forcing her to look directly into his glassy eyes.

"I… I DON'T LOVE YOU!" She screamed at him, shoving him off.

George didn't pursue the matter further… He just gained the guise of a whipped dog. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes," She spat, as if she needed to twist the knife anymore. "What is _wrong_ with you, George?"

"Nothing. NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME!" He screeched, his voice faltering. "Why does everyone just assume there's something wrong with me? Everyone thought I was warped before, so I changed, and they still think I'm… fucking… warped…" He leaned back against the wall, as if to keep his balance.

"George… You just need to be honest with yourself and everyone."

"I don't need anyone or anything. Except my clothes. And you."

"Stop… fucking with me!" Yukari begged. "You've always screwed with me. I'm not going to let you do it anymore! Look at me and tell me the god-damned truth! Please!"

"I'm not lying," He said, and there was a vulnerability in his voice that she had never heard in her life in… anyone… and vulnerability didn't suit George. It was, in the least, bizarre and heartbreaking. "When I told you…" He paused. "When I told you that you made the right decision to stay in Japan, I meant it… but it.. It wasn't the answer I was hoping for…"

And then he smiled a depressive smile and said, "I suppose I'm the boy who cried wolf." He turned his back on her. "Get out."

"No, you need-"

"GET OUT!" He shouted, turning on her with fury in his eyes. Another George…

"No!" She shouted, gaining bravery from somewhere deep within her. "Maybe you can boss around Isabella and everyone else, but I'm not them! I'm not your lap dog or your slave, and I'm not your lover anymore! You can't control me, George!"

He just stared at her, silent for once. "Why do you even want to stay?" He asked after a long moment of silence between them.

He had a point. If she didn't love him anymore and wasn't under his control, why would she be anywhere near his monstrous personality? Isabella had told her to stay away, but she wouldn't… almost like… she couldn't…

"Because-" She started, then stopped. She was hoping an answer would just come to her, but unfortunately that had failed to be the case.

"You surely must despise me now, right? I mean, everyone does. Even my mother thinks I never should have been born."

"George, your mother is dead."

"Yeah, but before then. You know, before then? She told me that I shouldn't have been born, she did. She told me that it was my fault that her career was ruined and that my father didn't love her anymore. She used to tell me that all the time when she was depressed."

"Your mother was depressed…" She was starting to feel like a therapist.

He nodded, and began to pace again. "She'd say awful things, so I'd turn my cheek and let her shoot up and things weren't so bad anymore."

"Shoot up?" Yukari asked, eyes flashing.

"Yeah, you know," He shrugged. She didn't, but he kept talking. "She'd been doing it for awhile I guess because when she moved in with me, she'd lost all her finances and things. I told her to stop, but when she did she became just awful, and I couldn't keep my eye on her 24-7 because I was extremely busy and could never seem to get things done in the time they needed to get done. I guess you could say we both became really horrible people."

"George…" Yukari silenced him by calmly saying his name. She hesitated before speaking again, a question she felt she needed to ask. "Did you shoot up with your mother?"

He stared at Yukari. "Yes."

He'd only said one word, but all that incessant talking couldn't compare to the amount of words in that one word. _He's on drugs. He's a junkie. His mother died because of drugs, and now he's killing himself with them. He's addicted to something. He's high right now._

"I mean…" He started again as if his train of thought had just reached him. "I did, yes. I don't now."

"That's because your mother is dead. You shoot up alone now," She rephrased for him. She was gaining an advantage over him.

"…Yes, but you have to understand that it's not the same," He tried, shaking his head furiously. "I'm not like her. I don't have to do it. She had to because she was addicted to it. I'm not addicted to it. I just do it to help me concentrate. I don't need it. You understand, right? You believe me, don't you? I don't need meth to survive. I'm just fine. People need to stop asking me if I'm fine because I am. I'm fine. I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine."

"_Meth_, George? Are you _serious_?" Yukari moaned, covering her face with her hand. _I want to cry… This is the worst feeling… What am I supposed to do…? I can't cry. I can't let him think I care about him. I don't…_

_So why am I still here?_

Realization seemed to wash over his features. He'd realized he'd said to much. "Get out."

"I'll call the cops and tell them to search your apartment," Yukari told him sternly. "As soon as I leave, you need understand that I'm not just going to let you do what you please. You've got a serious problem, George."

"I don't. It's different, I told you."

"You think it's different. It isn't."

"It is."

"It isn't!"

"I've got it under control!"

"You're DYING!" Yukari shouted, her voice faltering. Tears slipped down her cheeks.

He went quiet. "I…" He whispered.

"You don't eat, you don't sleep, and you alienate yourself from everyone! You're not living a healthy lifestyle, George! At these lavish parties you go to, do you shoot up with other people?"

"I… y-yes…"

"Gee… That's not dangerous!" She shouted sarcastically. "Since all those diseases you can get from sharing needles don't exist in Paradise! God…" She was quickly losing control of herself. If she kept this up, she'd be so upset, she'd really have a panic attack.

George looked at the floor like a child who'd just been caught doing something bad. "Why do you care?"

"Because I do, George! I do care about you!"

"But WHY?"

She paused. There it was again. Why did she care? They weren't friends. They weren't even close. Even when they'd met, there was never any real friendship between them. George and she only connected as lovers. As friends, they were incompatible, nothing alike. It was difficult for anyone to remain friends with George for long, and she was too stubborn to be friends with someone like him.

It was simple. She loved him. She loved him when they were young, watching his sleeping face, feeling his cold fingers running up her frame. She'd been hypnotized by the faux-blue gaze, his deep voice, and his strong scent of cologne. She hated the smell of cologne on everyone but him. They split because they no longer desired one another; or at least that's what she had told herself as he drove away… but she had sobbed as he disappeared from her life because she had wanted him to stay. She continued with her life, filling it with work and other men… but the men reminded her of George, and they couldn't measure up. The clothing never fit her quite as well as George's. Hiro had asked her to marry him after they had dated for a year and a half. They had dated off and on all throughout her other relationships too… and she'd told him yes not because she was crazy about him, but because she wanted to move on and finally, completely forget about George… and it had worked… mostly. She'd still have thoughts of him and that steely gaze. Hiro was someone she could laugh with and be completely happy with… and she loved him… but she wasn't in love with him.

She turned her back on him. _I can't do this. I need to leave NOW._ "I won't do your show. I never want to see you again, not like this. I refuse to work for someone who shoots meth. Consider this our last meeting, Koizumi George. From this point on, forget me from your life."

"I could never forget you," George shook his head, but he wouldn't look at her, "but I understand. Goodbye… Yukari."

She left his apartment, went down the elevator, got to her car, and dialed her phone. However, it wasn't the police she called.

"Eh? Moshi-moshi…" Arashi's tired voice came over the phone. "Hiro, is this you again? I told you, she's not here."

"Could I come over and talk to you guys…?" Yukari asked, trying to steady her voice, but she failed to choke down a sob. "Please?"

"Caroline?"

"Arashi!" She wailed, leaning on the steering wheel. "Arashi, I don't know what to do!"

"Hang on, where are you?!"

-

She had wept the entire drive to their home, so much so that she felt lightheaded and dried up by the time she had arrived… and yet the tears were still falling. Miwako and Arashi were both outside, and Miwako threw her arms around her. "Poor Caroline. What's wrong? Did you and Hiro get in a fight?"

"Since when did they fight?" Arashi asked as the three of them walked inside and to their kitchen table.

"No… It's not Hiro… It's George…" Yukari sobbed.

"George?!" They both exclaimed.

"You… You went there without me, didn't you!" Arashi shouted. "What did he do? I'll kick his ass!"

"George… his mother, she… died of… an overdose of methamphetamines," Yukari tried to explain through her choking cries. "He… He's doing it too. He's…"

Arashi's eyes widened. "What? You don't mean he's-"

She nodded pathetically.

"Now I'm really gonna kick his ass!"

"DON'T!!" Yukari screeched, horrified.

"Is there more, Caroline?" Miwako asked. Arashi sat back down.

"You were right about him, Miwako… He… He's still in love with me…"

"Was that him, or the drugs talking?" Arashi growled.

"I…" She shook her head. "It was him. I know it was him… but that's not the thing…" She lowered her head down onto the table and whimpered. "I hate him so much…"

"Why? What happened?" Miwako asked soothingly.

"He's doing drugs!" Arashi complained, trying to answer for her.

"And I _still love him_!"

The whole room went silent except for her sniffling.

"You what?" Arashi was the first to speak. He didn't raise his voice or act horrified. He simply sounded… confused… "Then what about Hiro?"

Yukari was too ashamed to look at them. Why was it that George was shooting meth and she was the one being seen as the one with a problem. Weren't there more important things than her right now? Well… she supposed it was her fault for saying it.

After an inhumanly long moment of silence, she finally managed to dry her eyes, tell them goodbye, and went home. Hiro had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for her. She went into their room and covered her head with her blankets. If she saw any of them again, it would be too soon.

-

Isabella, or rather Daisuke, returned to George's apartment the next afternoon. He was not happy to see her.

"You cut off my funding," He hissed when he opened the door.

"No, George," Isabella said simply. "Your father did that. I told him to, but he did it."

"SHE TOLD YOU, DIDN'T SHE!" He shouted.

"She? Told me what?"

"Yukari! She told you-" He stopped himself. "She didn't tell you?"

"I… don't know what you're talking about… George, you look positively ragged."

"Well, that may have something to do with the fact that I went to the bank today and found out I have no access to _my_ money," He grumbled. "I can't buy anything without the money! I can't get the materials for the show! I can't…" He looked back at Isabella, guilt splayed across his features.

He knew. Ever since Yukari had told him, it had been made clear to him. He had been using daddy's money to buy drugs, just like his mother had. The reason why he was so upset was not because he couldn't by materials but because he couldn't buy meth, and he'd just used up the last of his stash. He was an addict, and he truly had been alienating himself from people who cared about him, holing up in his apartment and making clothing until he ran out of physical strength. "Isabella… I…" He looked at the floor. "I'm sorry for kicking you out… I need you to come back…" He told her.

"Maybe I don't want to come back," Isabella replied, crossing her arms.

"I need you to…" He explained, coming to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Isabella, I need your help… I can't go to anyone but you… The press is going to find out about this if I don't get help, and if they find out my career is finished…"

"George… you're using again, aren't you."

He looked at the floor. "I never stopped."

"You bastard!" Isabella shouted, tears streaming down her face, but she clutched to him like he was her child. "Oh, God, George…"

"I'll stop this time… I promise…" He told her, and she believed him. "Cold turkey from this point on, but I need you to make sure I follow this plan. Please come back."

"I already brought my bags with me."


	5. Breaking Yourself Up

Chapter 5: Breaking Yourself Up

She had actually begun to understand why it annoyed George so much…

Hiro had been asking her constantly, "Are you okay?"

It had been two weeks since her realization, and no one had heard a peep from George or Isabella. They'd (they as in Miwako and Arashi) tried to contact them, but it seemed to be a wasted effort. Isabella had only answered once the very day after the events took place.

"I'll handle it from here," was all she had said.

Yukari for one was not at ease, despite being separated from George. Her head was flooded with thoughts of him, ideas of what might be happening to him, and fears of what would happen if Hiro knew.

She must have been horrible with hiding her feelings because people were constantly asking her if she was sick or upset. "No, I'm fine!" she would explain to them. _Ask George! He's the meth head!_

She exhaled in exhaustion as she drove home from work, wondering what to do. _I should tell Hiro the truth… but I don't want to completely shatter him…_ She'd had the conversation with herself every night. _He'll be crushed if I tell him about George. I can't tell him. I can't. With George out of my life, I can move on, and soon everything will be fine._

For some reason, she found that hard to believe.

-

George awoke with a start from a nightmare. It was the middle of the afternoon… he'd slept for about fifteen hours… Isabella was standing in the doorway talking on the phone.

He laid back down. He knew he needed to get to work on his dresses. The show was coming extremely soon, and while Isabella had been doing all she could to bump the date up a little further so he could have some time to recover, it seemed like it was still planning to go on. He needed to get some work done, but he just couldn't bring himself to get up. He felt uninspired and hollow inside. All he wanted to do was sleep. He didn't like being awake because he thought such horrible things. He'd written out a will and seriously considered slitting his wrists in the bathroom to get rid of his pain and suffering. He just felt so… incredibly… miserable…

He cried. He wasn't the crying type, but he'd been going off and on for days, as if someone was turning a faucet on and off in his head. He couldn't stop it. He didn't even know why he was so depressed.

"George?" Isabella cooed softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible…" He grumbled, wiping his eyes with his wrists. His body ached whenever he moved.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Isabella asked, tucking him in.

"Let's just forget what I said. I'll be fine if I just get a little-"

"No, George."

"God… damn it!" He shouted, covering his eyes with his hands to hide his tears.

"Do you want me to buy you any food, George?"

He glanced through his fingers. "Get me some chocolate bars. I need something sweet. Maybe I'll stop feeling so terrible…"

"I'll see what I can find. You promise to stay here while I'm gone?"

He'd already gone back to sleep.

Isabella left, making sure to lock the door.

He slept for a good while after she was gone, until there was a knock. It just barely managed to stir him. Figuring Isabella had forgotten her key, he trudged to the door and reached for the knob. It opened before he could touch it.

Kaori was standing before him, staring at him in surprise. "G-George…"

"Don't knock if you're just going to come in anyway…" He spat in exhaustion.

"George, are you sick? You look terrible…" He let her come in. He wouldn't deny he looked bad. He was wearing the same pair of boxers and t-shirt that he had for the past few days. His hair was greasy and unkempt. His eyes were deeply lined with dark circles and puffy from crying. He looked hollow, near death, and all around dismal. He was gray in the face, and his nose was running.

"I'm getting a little better…" He mumbled, crawling back into bed. "What do you want, Kaori?"

"I was worried about you. I had to run back to London so I haven't been able to check up on you in awhile. You're not the same as you were last time I saw you… You're acting nicer, but you look worse. What's happened?"

"I'm sorry…" He sighed, wiping away his fresh tears. "I'm the worst person in the world… I'm better off dead…"

"Don't say those things!" Kaori exclaimed in horror. "George-"

He shook his head, pulling his covers over himself. "Don't bother with it. I can't help talking like that right now…"

"Wh-why?"

"I'm going through withdrawal," He responded simply. "I'm extremely depressed, and I want to kill myself."

"WITHDRAWAL?! What were you taking?!"

He'd fallen asleep again.

Kaori wiped away a tear, not completely sure why it had fallen. "George…" She laid down next to him, and soon enough she also fell asleep.

-

Yukari buried herself in work. She volunteered to do things and spent all of her time running around the city. She couldn't stand to be near Hiro, his eyes pleading her to tell him the truth when she just couldn't do it.

And still she wondered how George was doing.

_I want to see him… I want to see if he's okay…_ She thought. _I wonder if he's high right now._ She frowned. _Why do I have feelings for that man?!_

"Yukari-san."

She looked up. "Eh?"

It was a young new model that had joined up with the same agency Yukari herself was a part of. She was a pretty little thing and seemed to worship Yukari. "Yukari-san, I'm having some trouble, and since you volunteered to give us some advice, I was wondering if you could help me…"

Yukari smiled at her. "What's the problem?"

"M-my walk."

"Oh, I had trouble with that too," Yukari beamed, getting to her feet. "Let's see what we can do."

-

Miwako sighed, finishing a design she'd drawn up for Happy Berry. She smiled at a job well done and placed it on her scanner to send to her sister. That was when the knock came to the door.

"Hm?" She stood and padded across the floor. "Who on earth could that be? Arashi is out with Erica today…" She opened the door to find her old friend Hiro standing before her, ringing his hands nervously and looking at his feet. "Hiro…"

"Hello," He mumbled. "Could I maybe talk to you for a minute?"

"O… of course…" She mumbled, stepping aside to allow him inside. She was feeling pretty nervous herself, pleading that he wasn't about to ask if she knew whether Yukari still loved him. Hiro was not someone she could lie to.

He took a seat at the table and stared at his hands for quite a while before he spoke. "Miwako…" He paused. "I was wondering if you could… help me…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's… about Yukari."

Damn. She knew it. "What about Caroline?"

"She's been acting very bizarre lately. She's been distant, and it's starting to worry me."

"Distant? How so?"

"Well.." He glanced out the window. "We don't seem to be talking, really. We spend days where we barely say two words to each other. We don't kiss or hug… She shies away from me whenever I try. I'm beginning to wonder if… well… If she's upset with me… Every time I ask her, she says she's fine, but she can't be… Do you know what could have possibly made her so…detached?" He placed a hand to his temple. "Jeez, I'm the psychologist, and I can't do a thing."

"Hiro… Miwako is…" She couldn't do it. Telling him that his wife was in love with another man who just happened to be a crazy, bisexual meth-addict just seemed so… completely and utterly horrible. "Miwako is sorry. She has not seen much of Caroline either. Perhaps she's just caught up in her work. Give it some time. Miwako is sure that things will straighten out."

"I… I don't know…" He exhaled. "Yukari seems to be caught up in something else other than work…" He then looked up at her, revealing that he had tears in his eyes. "You don't think she's having an affair, do you?"

"No! Of course not! Carrie would never do that!"

And that was when Miwako felt a stir in her chest… Would she never cheat? What if she already had? She'd been alone with George several times, and Miwako herself had failed to see him even once… and both of them had admitted they still loved the other, though Yukari claimed that George had been misled about her own feelings.

Hiro exhaled and wiped away one of his stray tears. "I just don't know, Miwako. She's showing the signs of someone who wants to end their relationship. I just…" He hid his face behind his hands.

"Hiro…" Miwako sighed. "Please, Hiro, you know Yukari would never… She…"

What was she supposed to say? She laid her head down on the table.

-

"God damn it!" George shouted, knocking over the table. "Isabella!!"

"George," She said calmly from the doorway. "Calm down."

"NO! I WILL NOT FUCKING CALM DOWN! I NEED MY DRUGS!" He screeched, punching the wall. "I CAN'T-- I…" He fell to his knees and began to sob.

This had happened several times over the past few days. Isabella had made sure to rid the apartment of any rope, knives, or any type of weaponry, and she'd placed child safety locks on the door to keep him from getting out and attempting to jump off the building. When he wasn't sleeping, he was horribly depressed. He wanted to die. He needed his drugs to make the world feel good again.

"What's the point, Isabella?" He wailed. "This planet will never accept me! I'll be laughed off the runway! Everyone hates me!"

Isabella took him into her arms and held him to her chest. "That's not true, George. You make beautiful clothes. Everyone loves you."

"Yukari doesn't love me…" He mumbled, clutching to her.

"George, that was years ago. You need to move on."

"I don't want to." He hid his face in her sleeve.

"I don't care if you don't want to, you have to."

He whined. Such a child.

"George, I'm still here. I care about you."

"Only right now… all the women in my life leave me… My mom couldn't stand the sight of me because I looked like my father… and Yukari…" He pushed himself away from her. "I'm going to bed."

And things continued on exactly like that for months with George crying in the corner or spending hours in the bed or vomiting or eating a chocolate bar while looking completely dismal. Isabella had cancelled all of George's appointments and somehow managed to get the fashion show pushed up to late April. She spent most of her days at the end of her rope and seriously thought that neither of them were going to make it through. Then, however, it began to get better.

George wasn't quite as depressed, and he'd gained weight. Color returned to his face, and he started making clothes because he wanted to. His lack of inspiration had been defeated, and he actually began to smile and respond with his smartass remarks that had been so typical of him.

By the end of March, Isabella decided she could let him leave the apartment again and got rid of the child locks. He didn't leave though.

George may not have been crying all the time or contemplating suicide, but he was still terribly depressed. He still spent most of his time in bed when he wasn't working. He could never get enough sleep. As he explained to Isabella, "I'm only happy in my dreams."

"George, you have to get out once in awhile," Isabella tried one sunny morning, opening the curtains of his room -much to his objection.

"For what?" He grumbled, covering his head with the blankets. "The only things I can find joy in are making clothes and dreaming about making clothes."

"That's not what you're dreaming about."

His eyes peeked up from under the covers. "Humph."

"George, you're going to need to find some models for the show. It's coming up soon."

"It doesn't matter. The show's going to be awful without Yukari as the star," He mumbled rolling over. "No one looks as good in my clothes as she does."

Isabella sighed. "What do I have to do?"

"Nothing, Isabella… Just… leave me alone."

Isabella shook her head. "There's a big fashion show tonight with an after party. We're going, and we'll find models there, George."

"Yeah, yeah…"

There was no way he would get out of it. Isabella was at the point where she would drag him there by his ankles if she had to. It was understandable. He'd been absolutely unbearable since he'd stopped using, and probably just as bad since he had started. She'd stuck with him through all of it, and she deserved more than what he gave her.

As he thought this, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and finally got up. "Where the hell are my pants…?" He mumbled.

-

Yukari was curled up on her bed with an ice pack over her eyes when her husband arrived home. She had done too much… She was exhausted, and her head was pounding. When Hiro walked into the room, she didn't even acknowledge him. "Yukari."

After a long, silent groan inside her skull, she removed the ice pack, and looked at him. "Welcome home…" She mumbled sleepily. "How was work?"

"It was work," He sighed, shrugging off his coat. "What about you?"

"Same…" She replied, replacing the ice pack. _Listen to us… forcing small talk…What's become of us? It's my fault…_ "I'm exhausted, and my feet are killing me."

"I'll massage them for you if you like."

"No, no, it's okay. You go ahead and relax. I know you're tired too."

He exhaled, but it wasn't a normal sigh. She recognized that as an 'Oh, well, I tried' sigh. He'd done it enough over the past few months that she was certainly able to recognize it. Their relationship had become so incredibly strained that she began to believe that he was trying to avoid her as much as she was trying to avoid him. They didn't even celebrate their anniversary together. She's was miles away doing one of her few photo shoots, and he was up to his ears in work himself.

Neither of them mentioned it, though she was sure it was at the tip of his tongue every time they met in a room. She would try to be the first to talk so he wouldn't say it.

"What's happened to us?" She had waited for him to say it, but to no avail. Being with him as long as she had been, she was pretty sure he would never say it. She understood him well enough to know that he didn't like confrontation. He was the exact opposite of Arashi: calm, composed, focused, and worried. The two boys had one thing in common though, and that was their suspicion. Arashi however, couldn't hold his tongue when it came to his fears. Hiro let it fester inside, silently blaming the problems on himself and never quite being able to say anything, even if it brought forth the opportunity to fix it.

She couldn't stand it… that sad look in his eyes. She knew he loved her… and she'd cheated him out of it. Maybe she'd had no sexual encounter with George while married to Hiro, but an affair of the heart was still an affair. Damned George.

She got up. _I'm not going to let George run my life!_ She thought furiously. "Hiro…"

He turned from the closet where he was hanging up his tie.

"You wanna do something?" She asked, laying on her most seductive voice.

He stared at her in confusion. "What did you have in mind?"

"What do you want to do?" She asked, gliding across the room and grasping his shirt daintily in her hands. "Hm?"

He took her wrists and pulled her hands off of the fabric. "Do you think you're being funny?" He asked quietly, but there was power in his words. "You think you can just ignore what's been happening and when you decide to do something it'll all just go away?"

"I was just-"

"Just what? What have you been doing for the past few months?" He sounded on the brink of tears.

"Nothing!"

He released her. "Yukari. If you love me, tell me right now."

"Hiro, of course I-"

"Be completely honest with me, Yukari. You owe me that much."

She stared up into his eyes and felt like she was about to shatter. "Hiro… I…"

He looked away, unable to take her gaze anymore. "That's what I thought."

"No! Hiro!" She cried, tears pooling at the edges of her eyes. "Please, I'm not… I know what you're thinking, and I'm not cheating on you!" She grabbed his shoulders. "Please, Hiro, you have to believe me! I'm just going through some things right now!"

"Things you won't trust me with… Yukari, we don't even speak to each other anymore. This isn't okay!" He cupped her face in his hands. "You won't tell me anything which is worse than lying to me! At least if you lied you would prove you cared about me enough that you didn't want to hurt me!"

She opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again. "Hiro, I do care about you."

They let go of each other and looked to the floor. They had both felt it, how cold their hands were to the other.

"…I have to go…" She said, turning away from him. "I'll be back, but I need to leave…"

"Just leave. You don't have to tell me…" He walked away from her and buried his face in the bed. "Just don't wake me up when you come back."

And she ran.

She ran and ran and ran, down the steps to her car, and then she drove, for what seemed like hours, blaring the radio and sobbing. _How will I ever be able to go back to that place?_ She hadn't expected Hiro to confront her… In all honesty, it was an insult to him for her to assume he'd just let her do whatever the hell she wanted.

She wondered how long it would be until it was over.

_Over._

The thought of it mortified her. She didn't want to be separated from him forever… She didn't want him to awkwardly say hello whenever they would meet and secretly hate her when he was alone. Hiro loved her, and she had led him on to believe she felt the same way… but in the end, all she had done was push her desires and loneliness on him… Just like she and George had done to each other. Did she really love George in the end? Did she really love anyone? She was beginning to wonder if she even knew how to love. Desire, yes. Loneliness, yes… but why had she shoved away every man in her life that was good for her, when she'd stayed with George as long as she did… Right until he let her go…

She couldn't think straight, so she tried to drown her thoughts in the radio.

It was a miracle that she heard her cell ringing.

"M-moshi-moshi," She stammered, trying not to sound as upset as she was.

It was that little model girl she'd been working with. "Yukari-san," She said sweetly over the line. "Do you want to meet up with some of the other models and me? We're going to a big show, and then we're going to go out drinking."

Yukari sat in silence for a moment. "Yeah… Yeah, I'll meet up with you guys." She needed some time away. She needed to force herself to smile again, even if it was just acting. She needed to stop beating herself up. And most of all, she needed to forget about Koizumi George.

But he was just not that easy to forget.

"And coming up next," The radio said, "A new hit from international superstar Midori!"

-

George uneasily stared back at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a pin-stripe suit with a black shirt and teal vest and tie. His hat was also black pinstripe with a teal sash wrapped around it. He felt more uncomfortable than he had in long time. "I've gotten used to staying in," He told Isabella, putting in his earrings and slipping a few silver rings on his long, bony fingers. "I'd rather stay in."

"You'll remember how much you loved going out when you get there, George," Isabella promised. She was wearing a Victorian-looking dress in white.

"Wearing white is dangerous. What if it rains?" George grinned.

"I'll still look good, regardless," Isabella laughed.

"But of course," He responded simply. "You're wearing a Koizumi design."

-

Yukari knew she couldn't just go to the party in what she was wearing, but she couldn't go back home either, and she didn't have much money…

So fate brought her to her storage-closet where she was surrounded by George's scent and Paradise Kiss clothes.

She exhaled that strong smell of his perfume that seemed to cake everything he touched. Normally, it would bring back fond memories of them in their youth, but now she could only recall him underneath his desk, panicking at something that wasn't even there.

She searched through the masses of clothing until she found a frilly thing of a dress she remembered wearing during one of her first conversations with Mikako. It was one of George's more tame outfits, so she figured she wouldn't be getting too many stares. With the boots and pulled up hair, she looked at least halfway presentable, though she'd cried off all of her make-up. Such a nuisance, She thought applying a little mascara in her car in the hopes it would clean up the look on her face.

The models had invited Yukari to a fashion show. It turned out the young lady who had called her wanted her to come because she was in it, and she wanted her to see her improved walk. Watching them, she felt relieved to have something to focus on. The girl really did improve her walk. Still, she couldn't make herself truly smile, only plaster on a fake one when her little protégé looked in her direction.

-

"Yukari-san! How did I do?" She asked, throwing her arms around her. The after party had met up at a dance club nearby, and it was filled to the brim with somebody-s and famous folk.

"It was perfect!" Yukari chimed, and it wasn't a lie. "You looked fantastic! Now, I want those clothes."

And she and a group of other models all gathered at a big table and drank. Yukari downed glass after glass of wine. _I want to forget everything. I want to forget Hiro, I want to forget my selfishness, and most of all, I want to forget George._

"EEEK!" One of the models gasped. "I don't believe it! It's Koizumi-san!"

Yukari nearly did a spit take.

Fate's a bitch.


	6. Deep Breaths

Chapter 6: Deep Breaths

Yukari turned her head sharply and saw exactly what she was hoping she wouldn't see.

George. He was really there, dressed up sharply, holding a glass of wine, and bullshitting with rich people. Why of all places had he shown up here? Was she destined to be around him forever?!

"Oh, my, look at the time," Yukari said nervously. "I'd better leave before…" _Before he sees me!_ She got to her feet to run out, but unfortunately, her idea to help her forget came back to bite her, and she stumbled and fell flat on her face.

"Yukari-san!"

A hand extended to help her up, and she knew who's hand it was. _I fail!_

She felt him gently grab her wrist and pull her to her feet. "Yukari… What are you doing here?" George asked, and Yukari was surprised to find that he actually seemed as uncomfortable as she did.

"What? I'm not allowed to go out and have fun?"

"Yukari-san, you know Koizumi-san?"

George smiled at the models. "We used to date."

"THAT'S A LIE!" Yukari yelled, shoving him away from her. _Don't tell them that… What if Hiro finds out?_

George laughed. "Yukari was a model in my high school grand prix at Yaza Arts. She wore one of my best creations."

Yukari found herself blushing, as much as she didn't want to admit it.

"Wow! Yukari-san must have been just starting out then, right?"

George seemed awfully pleasant, chatting it up with them. Yukari stood back away, feeling like she didn't fit in anymore, and she watched George… those cold and sarcastic lips… He looked good.

He looked… good. She didn't think it in a sexual way. He actually looked healthy and happy. He wasn't so terribly thin, and his skin wasn't so terribly pale, and he wasn't talking so terribly fast, and… there just wasn't anything terrible about him anymore (at least not physically).

"G…" She stopped herself. "Koizumi-san, how are the plans for your upcoming fashion show coming along?" Yukari asked, trying to hop back into the loop.

George looked at her with those glassy eyes. "Fashion show? Oh, yes… It was rescheduled. I haven't found any models for it yet."

The other girls seemed all too excited to volunteer.

Yukari looked at her feet. _I want to be in your show, George._ She couldn't tell him that, not after she'd been so stubborn about it. She'd told him straight up she didn't want to do his show and that she never wanted to see his face again.

As she turned to leave before she said something she shouldn't, she stumbled again and would have fallen had George not been right there to grab her arm again. "Yukari!" He exclaimed, holding her in her spot.

"Ah, let me go! I'm fine!" She complained, reaching for the door though it was all the way across the room.

"She's had a few glasses of wine," One of the models said. "She's probably just a little drunk."

"No, I'm fine! I'm fine!" She tried and realized that, once again, she was having to convince people that she was okay.

"I'll take you home," George said calmly, placing his hands on her shoulder. They were cold enough to send a chill down her spine. "Have your agencies get in touch with me, ladies," George winked at them. "I'll see what I can do."

"BYE, KOIZUMI-SAN!"

-

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe you still have this car…" She said, staring at her lap as he sped down the road. "With the way you drive, I expected it to be long since destroyed."

The radio was blaring in his convertible, some American music that she had never heard but found only too appropriate.

_We took a back road; we're gonna look at the stars _

_We took a back road in my car _

_Down to the ocean, it's only water and sand _

_And in the ocean we'll hold hands _

_But I don't really like you, apologetically dressed _

_In the best, put on the heartbeat glide _

_Without an answer the thunder speaks for the sky _

_And on the cold, wet dirt I cry _

_And on the cold, wet dirt I cry _

Yukari looked over at him. He hadn't said a thing. He didn't even turn his gaze in her direction. "I…" She started.

_Don't you wanna come with me? _

_Don't you wanna feel my bones on your bones? _

_It's only natural_

"George… I don't want to go home."

He still didn't look at her. "Then, where do you want to go?" He asked.

She wanted to cry. _I want to stay with you._ She needed to go home. She needed to get away from him… but her body was refusing her logic.

"You…" She started.

"I'm clean."

"Eh? What?" She asked, confused.

"I don't shoot up anymore. I don't do any drugs," He said. "Does that change your mind about being in my show, Yukari?"

She stared at him.

_Don't you wanna swim with me? _

_Don't you wanna feel my skin on your skin? _

_It's only natural_

"I… want to be in your show, George."

"But…"

"But nothing. I want to be in your show."

A smile crept across his face. "That was what I was hoping you'd say."

She looked back at her lap.

"So, where am I taking you?"

She looked up, tears pooling in her eyes. "To Paradise."

_I want to be happy again… George, Arashi told me once that a woman could never be happy with you… I want to prove him wrong… Everything I've ever done was for you, George… everything…_

He nearly swerved off the road when she spoke, and even more so when started to run her lips along his neck in sweet little kisses. He felt her eyelashes fluttering against his skin and it maddened him. He screeched to a stop in front of his apartment, the place he'd been intending to go to the entire time. His plans hadn't been this however. He'd only planned on letting her see the outfits for the show in the attempt to convince her to do the show.

He got out and came around to open the door for her, extending a hand to help her out. "Yukari," He said, and he was finally looking at her. She whimpered, tears streaming her mascara. "Come with me…"

She took his hand.

It was already over between her and Hiro anyways.

She threw her arms around his neck and passionately connected her mouth with his. He was right in beat with her, stringing one hand through her hair and one down her back. She kicked the door of the car shut.

She felt like she was on a very good trip as they ran inside, holding hands and laughing. She was suddenly bombarded with color from the world, the color she had lost when she had lost George. Blues, and pinks, and reds, and yellows, and greens… He was undoing the front of her dress in the elevator.

She had forgotten everything. The beautiful, bright world was spinning around her as if she and it were dancing, and George's cologne was filling her nostrils with the sweetest scent. They were at the door before she knew it, and he was fiddling with his keys with one hand while using the other to search the inside of her dress. It was as if he couldn't get enough of touching her.

They dropped onto the bed, and he threw her dress carelessly to the ground. She was surrounded by clothes, and now she could see butterflies behind her eyelids every time she closed her eyes. He chucked his jacket to the floor with her dress. Articles of clothing were thrown one after the other.

_And that song was playing loudly in their heads._

_A cinematic vision ensued _

_Like the holiest dream _

_There's someone calling, an angel whispers my name _

_But the message relayed is the same _

_'Wait till tomorrow; you'll be fine.'_

"George…" She begged.

"Yukari…" He buried his face into her neck. His experienced hands just couldn't stop exploring her.

"This is wrong…" He smiled against her neck.

"Why aren't you mad at me for denying you?" She gasped, and suddenly he was hovering over her, smiling.

"Why?" He asked, his eyes dancing. "Because I knew you were lying."

_And it's gone to the dogs in my mind _

_I always hear them _

_When the dead of night comes calling _

_Save me from this fight _

_But they can never wrong this right_

Despite how cold his hands were, they felt so much warmer than Hiro's. Skin went aflame as they clutched to each other, dancing their own dance with the world. Yukari was fully and completely convinced that no man could have this kind of an effect on a woman. She remembered back to her first time, where she'd realized that humans have instincts. Her instincts had led her to George and told her to go with him, despite what logic wanted her to do.

_Don't you wanna come with me? _

_Don't you wanna feel my bones on your bones? _

_It's only natural_

"Everything's so…" She whispered to him.

"Beautiful…" He finished for her and kissed her hard.

_Come and take a swim with me? _

_Don't you wanna feel my skin on your skin?_

Yukari finally remembered what Paradise was like, and she cursed herself for ever leaving it behind. With their fingers laced together, she didn't have a care in the world. George had that kind of effect on her, she supposed.

_It's only natural_

-

When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring at his sleeping face. Just like it had always been. She nuzzled up against him, tears of happiness pooling in her eyes and splashing down her cheeks.

His hand clutched her shoulder, though he never opened an eye.

She drifted off again, full of bliss and surprisingly absent of guilt. _I should feel bad… but I feel too good to feel bad… I'll probably feel bad later, but I'm not living for later right now…_

The next time she awoke, it was because she heard her cell phone ringing loudly from the pile of clothes. She snagged it lazily out of the pile, making sure it didn't bother George.

He hadn't even flinched. Figures.

"Moshi-moshi…" She mumbled.

"Caroline! Where are you? Miwako has been calling you for hours!" Miwako sobbed on the other line. "Arashi said that he talked to Hiro, and Hiro said that you left! Are you okay? Where are you?"

Yukari listened, rubbing her eye, trying to snap out of her stupor. She couldn't seem to stop feeling the tingles of George's fingers or the sheer joy she'd felt out of being near him. His cologne was still clogging her thoughts.

"I'm fine… Miwako, I'm fine…" And for the first time, she meant it. "Don't worry. N.. Stop crying."

George had awakened during the middle of it and started kissing up her back.

She sent him a glare over her shoulder. "Miwako. Can we talk about this in the morning?"

"Hm? It is morning," Miwako responded in confusion. "It's 9:30, Caroline."

"WHAT?!"

George recoiled from her sudden jump and fell off the other side of the bed with a loud THUMP.

"Caroline, where are you?"

"I'm with a friend. I'll… meet up with you in an hour or so. We'll have breakfast, okay?"

"O… kay… the little café… You know the place."

Yukari hung up and looked over at George who was clambering back onto the mattress, looking rather disgruntled. "You didn't have to yell," He smirked.

"You deserved it," She responded bitterly, but she was smiling too.

"An hour or so, huh?" He said, pinning her down. "That gives us some time."

There was a knock on his bedroom door.

"George? George, I told you not to lock your bedroom door. George?" Isabella called from the other side. She sounded concerned, and understandably so. What if he had gotten his fix and holed up in his room?

That wasn't necessarily wrong. He just got a different kind of fix.

He groaned, knowing that she was going to distract him, and walked to the door, opening it a crack so he could peek out. "What's the matter, Isabella, dear?" He asked with a smile.

"It told you not to lock this door. What are you hiding?"

Yukari was snatching up her clothes and hastily trying to put herself together.

"Absolutely nothing," He said simply.

Yukari silently yelled at him. Figures that he wouldn't care if he was seen with her. He wasn't going to lose a reputation for it.

"Then, can I come in?" Isabella asked.

Yukari dove under the bed.

"Of course," He shrugged, "as soon as I get dressed."

He quietly shut the door and didn't lock it. "Aw… she cut the fun short, didn't she…" He said, leaning over the bed to look at her underneath. "There's not much chance you'll get out of here without being seen." He grinned, almost wickedly.

She crawled out, glaring at him. "Ha ha," She grumbled flatly. "What am I supposed to do?"

He shrugged, walking casually to his dresser.

Yukari sighed. "Just distract her so I can leave."

He turned to her, and she expected some sort of smart-ass response. However, all he said was, "Okay…"

And he kissed her passionately. "As long as you come see me again…" He finished.

-

Somehow she'd escaped without being spotted. She ran as fast as she could from his building, though she wasn't really sure why. She knew her car was still parked somewhere back at the dance club, but she couldn't remember how to get there from George's apartment. She hadn't really been paying attention to her surroundings while he'd been driving.

By the time she found herself in familiar surroundings, she'd slowed back to a walk. A normal, short drive was so much longer of a walk… Miwako was already at the café when she arrived.

"Caroline!" She greeted, waving her to the table.

Yukari approached quietly, and suddenly the guilt was setting in. She'd run away from Paradise, and now she felt like her sin had been exposed.

"Wow, Caroline, you look like you ran here! Are you okay?"

"I.. I did run here…" She mumbled, sitting down, looking around as if she just realized where she was. "I was drunk last night, so I didn't drive my car…"

"Huh? Oh, so that's why you were with a friend. You stayed with her."

Yukari looked into Miwako's eyes. "I was… with George."

Miwako set down the cup of tea she had been holding. "Wh-what?"

"I was upset, so I went and watched one of the models I've been helping in a fashion show. Afterwards we went drinking at the after party, and George just happened to be at the same party… I was too drunk to drive home, so he offered to give me a ride."

"But you didn't go home, Caroline…" Miwako said quietly, knowing that the story could only go downhill from here. "Where did you go?"

Yukari looked down at the table. "Paradise."

Miwako gasped. "Caroline, you didn't-"

"Don't say it like that!" Yukari moaned. "You make me sound like I'm the absolute worst person in the world!"

"You slept with George! You're married to Hiro! How is that not bad?!"

She had a point.

"I…" Yukari started, stopped, then started again. "I couldn't help myself… George didn't coax me into it or anything. It was all me. It's all my fault. I'm not going to pretend that I'm a victim, that I was vulnerable and sad and that he was there for me. He was just planning to drive me home, and I told him that I didn't want to go home. I wanted to stay with him, Miwako…"

Miwako's face grew somber. "You really do love George still…"

Yukari nodded. "I know what I did was wrong… but after last night, I figured it was already over between me and Hiro anyways."

Miwako looked into her glass of tea. "But… you weren't even trying to make it work."

Miwako had probably thought Yukari already knew this. She didn't. It hit her like a tidal wave, chilling her to the bones. She really hadn't tried… One little stepping stone… Well, more like a giant boulder by the name of George had stepped in her way, and she'd given up without trying to climb over it or go around it. She'd seen George… no, the moment she'd heard he was back, she was ready to go running back to him. She and Hiro weren't being as affectionate to each other as they had been right after they got married, and in her insecurities, she wanted to escape. George was someone she could use to do such a thing.

"I really am the worst person imaginable…" Yukari mumbled and buried her head in her arms.

"Caroline…" Miwako said soothingly. "It's not your fault that you're in love with someone."

"Yeah, but it's my fault for lacking enough control to at least do the proper thing and talk to my husband about it first… and I told him I wasn't cheating on him too… What am I going to do?"

-

George entered the kitchen, dressed nicely in a pair of designer jeans, a polo shirt, and a feather boa to make it his own. He was slipping on a pair of sunglasses when Isabella turned around. "George, you were certainly acting strange this morning."

He sat down at the table. "I am strange."

"Well, you're certainly smiling a lot this morning. What are you up to?"

"I'm just in a good mood, Isabella. Is that so hard to believe?" He asked, laughing a little.

"You're only happy when things go your way."

"Yukari is going to be in my show," George explained as Isabella set a cup of coffee before him.

"Oh, really. You spoke to her then?"

"We did a little more than speak."

Isabella stared at him skeptically, trying to figure out if he was kidding or not. "Oh, really."

George sipped at his drink, not denying nor approving her suspicions. "I'm feeling much better about this show now. It will be marvelous, just watch."

"George, you were with a woman last night. I know that much. You're not exactly quiet after all, and I heard you when I walked home after you left me at the party. Please, just tell me that it wasn't Carrie that you were with."

George finally stopped his grinning and really looked at her. He said nothing.

"You WERE with her last night! Oh, George, how could you?!"

"Yukari can sleep with whoever she wants. I don't control her life."

"Yes, you do. You hold her with puppet strings," Isabella groaned. "She's married, George. She was drunk, wasn't she."

"Maybe a little."

"George."

"So what?" He pouted. "I knew she still loved me."

"You didn't know anything. You knew you still loved her so you found your opportunity and took it, not caring about the consequences."

"She does love me," He responded defensively. "If she didn't she would have woken up horrified. She was completely content and even kissed me goodbye."

Isabella sighed, knowing that it was pointless to argue with George. He could say the sky was purple and no one could get him to believe otherwise. He was as stubborn as a mule and probably always would be. It was a miracle he'd even decided to stop using without being forced.

"Do you really think she's going to leave her husband for you?" Isabella asked.

George didn't answer because he felt he didn't need to. Of _course_ she would! He was sure of that.

A/N: "Bones" is a song by The Killers. I don't own it, and I didn't write it. Just clarifying. It's a good song though. Definitely look it up if you get the chance.


	7. Everything Will Be Fine

Chapter 7: Everything Will Be Fine

There were two things she had to do.

She had to stop with George.

And she had to tell Hiro the truth.

She didn't know which one was more difficult a job. She wanted so badly to be with George and just pretend Hiro would never know a thing, but it was immature, selfish, and irresponsible. She wasn't a giddy little 18 year old anymore. She was an adult, and she needed to start acting like one. Whether she and Hiro could stay together in the end didn't matter. She needed to be honorable enough to at least try.

When he came home from work that evening, she was waiting on the bed, hands folded in her lap.

"So, you're back," He said stoically.

"Yes."

"Huh." He shrugged and started hanging up his jacket in the closet.

"Hiro… We need to talk."

He looked over at her.

She furrowed her brow. "We need to be serious and actually talk. I mean it. Let's stop dancing around this and see what we can do."

He hesitated for a moment, and then solemnly nodded. As he took a seat next to her on the bed, she turned to face him, feigning bravery, and said, "Ask me anything, and I will be completely honest with you. I hope that if you don't absolutely despise me after this, I'm hoping we can move forward."

He stared straight into her eyes. "Have you cheated on me?"

"Yes," She responded sadly, but with no hesitation. "Only once."

He nodded. He had already known. "How long has this affair been going on?"

"I've had feelings for him for a few months, but we never really did anything but once. Honest."

"I see…" He seemed a bit relieved that she hadn't been whoring herself out to everyone available.

"I had sex with him last night. That's why I didn't come home," She told him and exhaled through her nose nervously.

"So, you really meant it when you told me you weren't cheating on me last night," He marveled slightly.

"I'm sorry," She finally said. "I'm so sorry for the pain I've been causing you, Hiro. What can I do to make it up to you?"

He shook his head. "This is probably my fault. I didn't show you enough affection, so you went in search of someone who would."

"Don't blame yourself," Yukari told him, grabbing his shoulder and squeezing it. "It's not your fault at all. It was completely my fault because I'm so god-damned selfish. Hiro, you deserve so much better than me."

"Do you love this man?"

She was silent for a moment.

"I don't know… I really don't…" She finally said. "I don't know if I ever really knew what love was. I feel like I've just been looking for an outlet to push my desires onto my entire life. I take advantage of people… I took advantage of you."

He gently touched her hand. "We can try, can't we?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm willing to if you are."

He nodded again. "I have a friend who's a marriage counselor. I'll set up an appointment with him."

"Yeah."

-

It had been two days since he had seen her.

It was afternoon, and George was humming along to the radio while he sewed a trail onto his genius white gown. Life couldn't have been going better for him at the moment. His show was going to be great, and Yukari was back in his arms, or at least, she would be soon. What could possibly ruin this day?

That was when a knock came to his door.

He got up and stretched. "Who is it?" He called as he approached.

"Yukari," The answer from the other side…

He swung open the door and leaned against the doorway, smiling. "Good afternoon, Caroline," He greeted. "What can I do for you?"

She exhaled. "George, I need to talk to you."

His smile faded. "Why so serious? You look like someone just died."

She didn't want to say it, but she had to. "George… I can't be your lover."

His eyes widened with the slew of emotions that came pouring in. "Wh… What do you mean?"

"George…" She looked him dead in the face, just as she had with Hiro. "I can't be your girlfriend like before. I'm married to Hiro."

"Divorce him!" George tried.

"NO, George. _No_." She silenced him, placing a finger on his lips. "I'm not going to just run to you when my problems get too hard. I'm an independent, adult woman now, George. I can't just pretend my problems are going to solve themselves… I… I'm going to marriage counseling. I really want to try and make it work with Hiro."

"What, so suddenly I'm not good enough for you?" George spat, his glassy eyes teaming with rage. His voice was quiet and low… She realized that George was the type who, when angry, didn't blow up. He quietly slinked his way through the argument until he could bite, just like a snake. "You didn't seem to care anything about Hiro the other night when you were with me."

"George, I-"

"He doesn't fuck you like I do," He growled, eyes narrowing. "I'm the one you love, not him."

"I don't care!" Yukari shouted. "The ring on my finger is his, not yours! We were a bad match when we were young, you said so yourself! George…" She stroked his face with her fingers. "I don't know if he and I will work out in the end… but I have to try… Please try to understand."

His eyes burned, and he recoiled from her touch. "I don't understand. You used to hate me, thinking that I was leading you on all the time, but now look what you're doing. You don't love me, you love me, and now you don't love me again. You told me to stop fucking with you, well you stop fucking with me!" He seethed. "How dare you? Did you think that I would just smile and say 'Okay, I'll see you later then' like nothing is wrong with this? I give you what you want, and then you decide you're better off without it. I stopped using for you. I made all my clothes for you. Everything I do is for you, Yukari, and you fucking spit on me and run off with some man you don't even care about?" He shook his head and looked at the ground. "I was fine with it when I thought you really had moved on. I understood that… but you never moved on. You're a god-damned carousel, spinning in circles, giving one man a ride and then another."

George had bitten, and it stung.

He looked back up with her, filled with malice. "You bitch."

"I still want to do your show…" She told him, her voice quavering, but she tried to remain strong. "I still want to be your friend, George…"

He shook his head, unable to say anything. "Leave," He told her and slammed the door on her.

Yukari silently cried outside his door until she was finally able to move again. He never once looked back…

-

"Oh, dear…" Isabella mumbled when she walked into the apartment. It was dark, and she could see from the open bedroom door that George was back to cocooning himself beneath his covers. "George?"

He didn't respond, though he was wide awake. He was so distraught that he couldn't get his voice to speak.

After a few moments, Isabella gave up. There was no point in talking to him if he wasn't going to say anything. She dialed up Kaori when she reached her room. "Kaori, dear, it's Isabella."

"What's wrong now?" She asked.

"It seems that George is depressed again, and I don't think it has anything to do with the drugs."

"What happened?"

"Caroline happened…"

-

"What do you think about all of this, Arashi?" Miwako asked, peering at him over the couch.

"I dunno," He shrugged, preoccupied with tuning his guitar. "She shouldn't have been with George to start with."

"Don't say you don't know and then tell me what you think," Miwako pouted. "Do you really think Caroline was better off without George?"

"Are you crazy? Of course she was!"

"B-but… Caroline would never have become a model if it weren't for George."

"I wasn't talking about her career, Miwako. George has never been good with relationships. He strings them out for all their worth then hangs them out to dry."

"Caroline was different, though…"

"Well, it's about time he was put in his place, in my opinion. He can't just do whatever the hell he wants. He can't have whoever he wants either. He's a spoiled bastard and needs to learn."

"Miwako knows that George is spoiled, but Caroline really shouldn't stay with someone she doesn't love, right?"

"She doesn't love George," Arashi replied, finally directing his full attention to her. "She thinks she does, but the only thing she feels is desire. She doesn't know how to handle herself, so she hope George will do it for her. Hiro is her husband. She needs to come out of her little fantasy land and face reality. George doesn't know the meaning of reality. He's not a good match for her."

"I think she loves George…" Miwako whined, plopping down on the couch next to him. "Poor Hiro…"

"I'm surprised he even wants to try and work it out with her. If it had been me, it would have been over. How do you trust someone when they betray you like that?"

Miwako figured Arashi would see things differently than she did. In all honesty though, he was right. Hiro was the victim here, not Yukari, not George. She decided she'd just have to sit back, wait, and see what happened next.

She could only hope better days were on the horizon for her best friend.

-

As much as George wanted to curl up and die in his bed, his schedule had been filled to the brim with parties and interviews with potential models for his show. He found himself sitting at a table a few nights after his most miserable of days, wishing Isabella had been able to come along to talk to all of these annoying people for him. Unfortunately, she had been caught up in finishing some patterns for the last few dresses he hadn't made.

"I shouldn't have insisted she stay home…" George mumbled.

"Well, well, if it isn't Koizumi George."

George looked up. "Oh… Midori!" He exclaimed.

Midori was a pop idol who was half-Japanese. She was gaining in popularity in her home country, though she was much more popular in Europe. She was a guest at several parties he would find himself at, and he'd immediately been attracted to her. She had long, dark hair just like Yukari's, and a matching model's body to go along with it. They weren't without their share of differences however, which was a relief to him this evening. She had a mole underneath her left eye, those eyes that were more narrow than Yukari's. Her hair was also naturally curly, though she did all she could to keep it straight.

"Hello, George," Midori smiled, her red lips bright against her porcelain skin.

God, she looked like Yukari… except for the fact that Midori had quite obviously been trying to get into George's bed for a long time.

"How are you, Midori?" George asked, standing.

"Bored… what do you say we blow this place and go have some real fun?" She wasn't the type to dance around things. He knew her well enough to know that when she wanted something, she went for it, regardless.

He looked at her for a long time before saying, "All right. I'll drive."

-

And that was all there was to it. Yukari started counseling with Hiro, and George hooked up with Midori. Things should have continued smoothly from there, but unfortunately, it didn't.

Midori was one of the many people George had used with.

Laying in her bed, he watched as she came out of the bathroom. "You sure you don't want any?" She asked, as if she had just offered him something as harmless as cookies.

"I… don't do that stuff anymore," George replied hesitantly, though the idea was tempting. Extremely tempting.

"Aw, you're no fun anymore, George," Midori pouted.

Personality-wise, Midori was nothing like Yukari. In fact, she was the exact opposite of girls he found attractive: needy, whiny, and always playing the victim. Normally, he would have paid her no mind, but because of her looks, and only because of her looks, did he go to her every evening.

Yukari had been replaced.

Midori peeked out her bedroom window. "Thank God. The paparazzi aren't here tonight. I'm so tired of them staking out my house. I've had to move three times."

George shrugged uncaringly. He'd had his fair share of paparazzi following him too, but it never really bothered him. In fact, he'd kind of enjoyed the attention. He knew that Midori secretly loved it too, but she wanted to pretend to be mature like all of those other stars.

She really did act her age, 21.

"George," Midori whined. "Say something! Aren't you paying any attention to me?"

"I have nothing to say is all," He replied simply, trying not to cringe at the grating tone of her voice.

"You're so cold, George. I bet that pissed off your other girlfriends."

He smirked, gleeful at the chance to start playing his little games. "Oh, it still does, on occasion," He replied, picking his nails.

"EH?! You're seeing other women, George?!" Midori shouted and then burst into tears. "I should have known!"

George groaned inwardly. "I was just kidding, Midori. You know you're the only one. Honestly, do you think other girls could stand being around me long enough for me to cheat on you with?"

Whether or not he was telling the truth didn't matter. He discovered another thing about her. She was easily duped. He could have told her anything completely impossible, and she would have found it to be true in her mind.

"Oh, George…" She whimpered, crawling into bed next to him. "You're so bad."

"I know, I'm absolutely awful."

-

Show time was rolling around, and Yukari had grown concerned. She'd been sent no information, not even a text message. That probably meant George no longer wanted her anywhere near him, much less his clothes.

So, when she got a phone call one afternoon, needless to say, she was surprised. "George?" She asked over the other line.

"Hello," He said, no cheer in his voice. "I sent you an email telling you about everything. You'll need to read it to know what time to be there, where to go, etc."

"Oh… okay, thank you…"

"Don't be late," He demanded and hung up without a goodbye.

She should have expected that… Though she didn't strike George as the type to be so bitter, even if she did deserve the hate flying in her direction. George… Her heart rate still quickened when she heard his voice, and it seemed that even over the phone she could smell his scent.

She missed him.

-

George stared at the phone solemnly, then went back to his finishing touch on his dresses. Midori sat on the bed, looking annoyed. "Who was that?" She asked.

"Just a model for the show."

"Do you like her?"

"Why does it matter?" He asked in exhaustion. He didn't know how long he was going to be able to keep listening to her.

"It does matter!"

"If I liked her, would I have really talked to her like that?" He asked flatly, rubbing his temples with his thumb and middle finger.

"That's how you talk to me…"

_Oh, yeah._ Of course, he'd done that because if he spoke kindly, she'd talk for hours, and he'd have no time to do what he needed to do.

"You know, Midori, if you could stop being jealous and possessive for two seconds, I could get some work done."

She frowned. "Well, if you were more trusting with me, maybe I wouldn't have to be jealous and possessive!"

He turned to counter but found himself too tired to try. "Fine… You win. Now, shut up so I can finish this. The show is only a week away."

Midori dug through her purse, pulling out her stash but paused for a moment. "Say, George, is there anything I can do to help? Maybe I could sew some of those beads onto the dress-"

"NO, YUKARI! You can't help me!" He bellowed and then realized what he'd said.

"Who the hell is Yukari?!" Midori squealed, tears pooling in her eyes.

"She's nobody! Midori, she-"

"No! Forget it! I'm leaving!" She sobbed and ran out, slamming every door behind her.

He sighed dejectedly. If she thought he was going to go after her, she was severely mistaken. What was the point? She'd be back over by the next day anyways.

He turned his head towards the spot where she had been.

_She left her stash!_ He thought, staring at the methamphetamines. _She must have dropped it when she ran out._

He looked back to the door and waited for a few minutes before realizing she wasn't coming back for it.

"Well, I can't be caught with it…" He mumbled, picking it up with his thumb and index finger. He glanced back at his dresses, still not ready. "Just one hit couldn't hurt."

-

The day drew nearer and nearer, and Yukari just became more and more sick with worry. What was going to happen when they saw each other again? Would he just brush it off like nothing happened, or would he try to completely and utterly humiliate her?

"George would never do that," Miwako explained to her that morning. Arashi, Miwako, and Erica had all been invited to come along with her and Hiro to the show. Hiro knew it was George's line; he didn't know George was his rival for her affections.

Yukari breathed in and breathed out, but it didn't help much. "I'm gonna lose it…" She whimpered. She grabbed Miwako's shoulders, made sure they were alone, and whispered fiercely, "I've been trying so hard, Miwako. SO hard. I haven't missed a meeting of counseling, and we're getting along better now, but all I think about is George…" Her eyes welled up. "…and what he said…"

"Don't cry, Caroline! You don't want puffy eyes today!" Miwako exclaimed.

Yukari nodded fiercely and force herself to smile.

"Everything will be fine…" She told herself aloud.

-

She was surrounded by models, most of, if not all of them, younger than her. _Aren't I the old maid…_ She was too preoccupied with her 'competition' that she slammed right into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Yukari stammered. _I'm way too clumsy for being a model._

The woman turned and looked at her, her narrow eyes giving off quite a mean look. "You should be sorry. What if you had knocked me over? I could have hurt myself."

Yukari blinked. _Bitch. Who is this girl?_ "R-right. I sincerely apologize, err-"

"Midori. I'm the singer Midori! I can't believe you don't know who I am! I am opening the show after all."

"Oh, well, I'm just an old thing… I don't listen to much music…" Yukari said sheepishly. _What is her problem?_

Then, she noticed it. Midori looked… a lot like her. Her dark hair, parted on the left, was pulled back in a loose bun below her ears. She had the same brown eyes and long legs (though Yukari was taller).

"You are old," Midori pointed out rather bluntly. "You're supposed to model in this show?"

"Yes, I am," Yukari continued to lay on a pleasant act. The last thing she needed to do was snap and start ripping out hair, whether it be Midori's or her own. "Tokumori Yukari."

Midori's eyes widened. "Yukari… Your name is Yukari?"

"Y…yeah…"

"Oh…" Midori's eyes narrowed even more, and then she started to lie. "You're that bitch that George complains about."

"You're friends with George?" Yukari asked uncomfortably.

"Friends? He's my boyfriend."

"O-oh…"

There was a horrendous sound from the bathroom, like somebody had just coughed up their lung, interrupting them.

And then George came out.

Though he was dressed in his absolute best (and most bizarre) he was pale and looked exhausted and nervous. "Yukari," He said, blinking with surprise. "You actually showed up."

She didn't look at him. _He calls me a bitch… He must have told her all kinds of horrible things about me…_

"You're not even wearing your make-up yet," George butted in-between the two girls.

"Hiro," She looked directly at Midori, wanting to prove that what George thought didn't matter, even if it did, "my husband got lost. Your directions weren't very clear, Koizumi-san."

George literally cringed at the sound of her calling him _Koizumi-san_. At least, she thought it was a cringe. "I'll do your make-up. Seiji is working on the other girls."

He grabbed her arm and dragged her away, much to Midori's chagrin. Yukari followed silently, forcing herself not to cry.

_"I miss you, George. Please talk to me."_ She couldn't say it.

He sat her down across from him and removed his supplies. "You'll be doing three walks, Yukari," He explained quietly. "Close your eyes." He started laying on base. "After the walks, there'll be one go-around with all the girls. You won't have to change for your fourth walk. You're the finale, understand? Hm… what color should I… Ah, here it is."

She sat in silence as he quickly explained what she was to do. He was completely cold and scientific… not an ounce of emotion graced his voice.

"George…" She started, opening her eyes when she felt him brush lipstick onto her lips. What she saw could have made her cry.

He sat still, one hand holding up her chin, the other holding the brush, and his glassy blue eyes were downcast. He looked on the brink of tears… George on the brink of tears… It didn't suit him.

He slowly began to brush rouge across her cheeks. "I noticed you met Midori."

"Yeah," She replied quietly. "She told me about what you said… I don't blame you for feeling that way about me…"

"I haven't said anything to her about you. She's just jealous," George replied. "She thinks I'm cheating on her with you because I called her by your name."

"So… you don't hate me?" Yukari asked, actually somewhat surprised.

"I could never hate you," He replied quietly. "I'm done. Move on."

She was dragged away before she could say another word to him. _Wait, shouldn't he have done my make-up after I got dressed?… Did he just want to be alone with me?_

George looked down at his lap. His hands were shaking.

"I need a fix…" He whispered.

A/N: Double update FTW.


	8. Faulty Manufacturing

Chapter 8: Faulty Manufacturing

Yukari was in line with the other girls, dressed in a gorgeously elaborate outfit. Her hair had been pulled up for this walk.

_All the girls look so beautiful…_ Yukari thought, but it wasn't because of them in particular. George had never ceased to amaze her with his skill. He truly was a genius in every aspect.

Midori had stepped onto the front of the stage, and the band had started to play the song George had demanded she did. It wasn't exactly her style of song, but Yukari had to admit she did it well…

_She's not a girl who misses much_

_Do-do-do-do-do-do, Oh, yeah_

_She's well acquainted_

_With the touch of a velvet hand_

_Like a lizard on a window pane_

_Man in the crowd with his multi-colored mirrors_

_And his hob-nail boots_

"Hey, wait, isn't this the Beatles?" Yukari asked quietly. "When did George get into the Beatles?"

"It's not them in particular."

Yukari turned her head. Isabella was standing there, obviously supervising. "He just likes this song."

_Lying with his eyes_

_While his hands are busy_

_Working overtime_

_A soap impression of his wife_

_Which he ate and donated to the_

_National Trust_

"I wonder if he picked this song for any particular reason…" Yukari said to herself. It sounded awfully appropriate for him, but not for his show.

_I need a fix 'cause I'm going down_

_Down to the bits that I left up town_

_I need a fix 'cause I'm going down_

And suddenly, she grew nervous. It was that feeling she'd gotten when she'd first gone to his apartment, that horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen. "Oh, God… I feel like I'm gonna throw up…"

_Mother Superior jumped the gun_

"Caroline, are you all right?" Isabella asked.

"Y-yeah… just nervous…"

_Mother Superior jumped the gun_

George stood in the bathroom, missing out on the opening ceremony because he was too busy throwing out everything from his bag until he found what he was looking for.

His stash.

_Mother Superior jumped the gun_

"Finally!" He shouted and only then realized unpleasantly that it would have to wait.

_Mother Superior jumped the gun_

Yukari folded her hands across her chest. "Please… let this go well… for George…"

_Happiness is a warm gun_

_Happiness is a warm gun, momma_

George exhaled heavily as he approached his seat… right next to Hiro. "Damn it…" He whispered before taking his seat.

"George!" Miwako exclaimed, peeking around the other side of Hiro. Arashi didn't look quite as happy, even though he had sweetly-smiling Erica on his lap.

_When I hold you in my arms_

_When I feel my finger on your trigger_

_I know nobody can do me no harm because_

_Happiness is a warm gun, momma_

_He forced a smile in their direction. He wanted to scream._

_Happiness is a warm, yes it is…_

_Gun!_

_Because you know that happiness_

_Is a warm gun, momma, yeah_

When Midori finished singing, everyone applauded uproariously. Isabella then took the stage and the microphone. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," She said. "I'm glad to see that everyone made it, even though it was completely rescheduled. It's too bad we didn't get to do it in London where I'm sure many of you are from, but I humbly welcome you to Tokyo for Koizumi George's very first fashion show!"

More clapping. George stood up and took a nervous bow as Isabella signaled him to come up onto the stage.

"uh…" He said, taking the mic. "Thank you… Really, I thank you for coming this evening. This fashion show…" He hesitated. "This fashion show has been a dream of mine since I was very young, and for awhile, I'll be honest to tell you, I didn't think I was going to achieve this dream. People say my clothing is too ordained or too old-fashioned. I can guarantee I've heard every insult in the book, and they're painful, especially because I design and sew each one of these clothes by hand. I've been through many struggles… including the death of my mother. I regret to think that she isn't able to witness my greatness, if only because as her son I wanted nothing more than to prove it to her."

Yukari's eyes widened. She'd never heard George be so… candid.

"I still struggle and suffer," He went on, "but I feel at this moment like I'm king of the world. You fine people… all of you… Aso Kaori, my dear friend… and all of my closest friends from Paradise Kiss, you know who you are… Without you, I am nothing but a boy with a dream and a bit of an attitude…" He grinned somewhat nervously. "I never really told you how much I appreciate you… and if I died tomorrow, I don't know if you'd ever really know to what extent I am grateful, whether it be a kind word or a kick in the ass."

"Why are you all teary-eyed?" Midori hissed at Yukari.

Yukari just glared back at her.

"I know… I know that more often than not I'm letting you down… but please, watch me shine today and know that Koizumi George is finally somebody… Thank you." He bowed.

And then the show started.

George briskly passed them backstage until Yukari caught his arm. "George."

He looked at her. "You look beautiful…"

She let go. "I'm… sorry…"

He didn't have time to listen to her. He needed to get to his seat.

The girls came out one-by-one, dressed in Koizumi's best. Music bounced loudly off the walls, along with people's exclamations about the beauty of the clothes. Reds, greens, and lots of blues… all glittering with gems or simply just with George's heart.

Yukari's first walk seemed to surprise a lot of people, not just because she was an older model, but because of just how _good_ she looked in George's clothes. Not one of them knew that every outfit he'd ever made was made for her. Of course she would look good in them.

She posed at the end of the runway and turned around to head back.

Miwako leaned over to congratulate George on how wonderful it was but stopped. Arashi and Hiro were soon staring too.

George was crying.

Backstage, Yukari stripped of her first dress and into her second. Seiji fixed her make-up as she did this, just in case it had smudged. "Hurry, hurry," He told her, pulling her hair down. "This last outfit's going to take awhile."

She nodded, snagging her shoes on and running to her place in line.

"I… I'll be back…" George explained to the group quickly, heading towards the bathroom.

"He's gonna miss it!" Miwako whined.

Hiro sat silent and stoic, eyes wide.

Arashi leaned forward. "Your wife looks pretty good, eh, Hiro?"

"I'd forgotten… how amazing she looked in Koizumi-san's clothes… It's like they were made just for her…"

Yukari posed again. _George isn't in his seat… where is he?_

In the bathroom, George injected himself with the sweet serum that could ease his woes. "It's not fair…" He groaned, letting it pour into his system. "Why am I doing this?!"

Yukari's eyes widened. "You want me to wear… that?" She whispered.

"YES! Now, hurry!" Isabella coaxed.

"I've proven myself…" George mumbled, trembling as he shoved his stash into his bag. "So, why do I still feel like shit? Why…"

He ran back into the room and stood at the doorway, eyes wide, just as she came out.

"Oh!" The entire audience seemed to say, suddenly completely entranced.

Yukari stood still for a moment, letting them take in the beauty before their eyes. The dress was a white ball-gown, decorated with silver butterfly-themed patterns, sewn line for line with inhuman precision. She donned an ornate tiara on her head with a matching necklace and earrings and a beautiful-beaded accessory laid over the top of the skirt. She walked slowly, her clear heels clopping on the ground beneath her. All music had shushed to a lull and so had the crowd, with amazement. _It's like a wedding dress…_ Yukari thought, tears pooling in her eyes. _It's a wedding dress that was made just for me…_

George felt like his body was on fire watching her. At first he thought it was just from the sight of her in his crowning achievement, but soon an ache in his chest proved otherwise. He was breathing rapidly, clutching to his shirt. _Oh, God… what's happening?_ He thought, panicking. Spots formed before his eyes as she turned to walk back to the backstage. His body was shaking against his will… violently so…

Yukari felt the pang in her gut again, and this time it was so strong that she stopped in mid-step and turned around… just as a crash resonated throughout the entire room.

"**GEORGE!!!**" She screamed, tears flying from her eyes and she bolted down the runway as fast as she could.

He had collapsed in the aisle.

People's curiosity stirred them to gather around him. Yukari was stuck at the end of the runway, shaking her head furiously. "Oh, God, no…" She whimpered, her make-up running down her cheeks.

Arashi was actually the first to make it to him, climbing over the hordes of shocked audience. He turned George over onto his back, feeling him convulse under his hands. He touched his face on each cheek and forehead. "Jesus Christ!" Arashi exclaimed, horrified. "He's boilin', man! Somebody call a god-damned doctor!"

Yukari looked around frantically until she decided the only way to get off stage was to go back stage. "Damn it!" She cried, bustling her way off stage, shoving the other girls out of her way.

"WAIT!"

Midori had grabbed her arm. There were tears in her eyes. "Is he okay…?" She asked, voice shaking.

Yukari stared at her for a moment before replying, "…no…"

Hiro stared at the crowd gathered around him. "It was him, wasn't it…"

"What?" Miwako asked, clutching Erica to her chest.

"He was the one… that Yukari was with…"

Arashi lifted George into his arms and kicked men and women alike out of his way. "We need an ambulance!" Arashi shouted. "NOW!"

Yukari shoved her way through the crowd. "Arashi! What's wrong with him?!" She cried.

George opened his eyes just long enough to look at her. He was gasping like he couldn't catch his breath, sweat pouring off of him.

"George!" Yukari sobbed, grabbing his hand.

"You look… beautiful…"

Yukari pressed her forehead to his hand. "Do something… Arashi…" She fell to her knees.

Sirens could be heard outside the building as paramedics rushed in. George was sprawled out onto a stretcher and carried away, and all Yukari could do was sit on the ground and watch. "GEORGE!!" She screeched.

-

"How is he?" Isabella asked the doctor.

"Not great. We managed to get his heart started again, but he hasn't woken up yet."

Isabella exhaled. "It was… an overdose, wasn't it."

The doctor nodded solemnly. "Koizumi George's father has already made sure this doesn't get out to the press or to the police. When he begins to recover, we'll schedule him for rehabilitation."

Isabella nodded solemnly. "That's what we should have done before… I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"Don't blame yourself for this, Yamamoto-san," The doctor laid a hand on her shoulder. "We have programs here that help with friends of abusers as well, if you're interested."

She gave a small smile. "Yes… I may look into that."

-

"God damn it!" Yukari hollered. "I can't even get out my front door!" Paparazzi had been swarming her apartment since the fashion show. She and Hiro both had been forced to take off work just because they couldn't get outside without being bombarded with questions.

Hiro had been oddly quiet about the entire thing.

"I bet they'd leave if I got out my mace," Yukari grumbled, fixing herself a cup of coffee.

Hiro watched her out of the corner of his eyes while working on his laptop. "Huh… it seems that the tabloids have really found an interest in this. No wonder there are so many people outside."

Yukari peeked over his shoulder to see the websites displaying all sorts of things.

_KOIZUMI GEORGE: DRUGS, SEX, AND MONEY?_

_WHO IS THE REAL KOIZUMI GEORGE?_

Her eyes widened. "Oh, my God…"

_GEORGE AND MODEL, YUKARI: LOVERS?_

This particular tabloid had done their research… Somehow they'd found out about her involvement in the grand prix at Yaza Arts, and from their they had dug up things she thought no one had cared to know at the time… Her living with him, being seen with him all over the place. "How the hell did they find out about our past relationship?!" She shouted, wanting to throw the coffee at the screen.

"Tabloid folks are really good at things like this," Hiro marveled, obviously unfazed by the information he already knew. "It's not that big a deal that you had a previous relationship with him. I don't see how they can twist it now. I mean, I know you were upset when he collapsed, but any friend would be." He was making excuses to soothe her mind, though he wasn't foolish enough to think that her outburst was innocent. He'd always known Yukari's heart still stirred when she thought of George, and that the man could hold her attention unlike any other. He still felt that way about Miwako on occasion, though his feelings weren't nearly as strong as Yukari's. He almost felt sorry for her, forcing her to hold back her feelings for fear of what he might think.

But he didn't think anymore. He knew.

Yukari sighed dejectedly, staring at the screen. "I don't care if those people are out there anymore. I can't stay in here much longer."

"Very true. It's been almost a week. We're running out of groceries," He said lightly, sipping at his own cup of coffee.

"I'm going out then…" She looked at him. "Make sure to get the door shut before they swarm you too, okay?"

He had already taken hold of the knob. "Tell George I said hello when you see him, Yukari. Once this clears up, I'd like to go see him too."

And Yukari stared sadly into his eyes, stricken silent. _Does he know?_ He didn't show any signs of it…

She squeezed herself out the door and was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Tokumori-san, do you know what happened to Koizumi-san?

"Tokumori-san, do you still have a relationship with Koizumi-san?"

"Where is Koizumi-san now?"

"Have you spoken to him?"

"How is your husband responding to all of this?"

Yukari did all she could not to haul off and smack them. Did they honestly think she was going to answer their questions?

"I don't have any comments!" She shouted. "I don't know anything, so please, just leave me alone!"

It seemed that no matter what she did, they were determined to get an answer out of her. By the time she made it to her car, she was bruised from being grabbed at, and she'd slammed her head against flashing cameras once or twice by mistake.

She was relieved to get out on the road, but she had to take a million twists and turns throughout the city so that the paparazzi would lose her. "I'm so sick of being followed… If I'd known this was going to happen, I never would have done that show… George… I hope they haven't found you yet…"

-

George was staring at the ceiling when Kaori came in.

"I'm surprised you came at all," He responded quietly, not looking at her. "A week though, that shows some stamina."

"You bastard," Kaori said, eyes burning with tears. "I can't believe you… Did you not know what the hell you were getting into? George, that was supposed to be your crowning accomplishment, and now everyone has forgotten about the show because of your inability to keep the goddamned needle out of your arm!"

"I know," He replied. "You have every right to be mad at me, Kaori. I wouldn't be surprised if you never spoke to me again."

Kaori came to his bedside, kneeling down. "George… It's not fair to all of us what you've done… You're so selfish! I never thought that it'd be so easy to hate someone I love so much…" She sobbed, wiping her eyes on her sleeves.

George solemnly listened to her without a word.

"It's not completely your fault, I know…" Kaori sighed. "I mean, it was partly your mother, and I know that that stuff is extremely addictive, so you probably just couldn't-"

"Stop."

She looked up.

"It's completely my fault. I'm an unimaginable bastard… but the fact of the matter is, I'm insecure, and I can't control myself. I'm a stupid little kid who just wants everything to be good and for everyone to like me. When I don't get my way, I feel like I have to make things work. I'm never satisfied."

"George, don't-"

He turned his eyes on her. "You came here to blame me. Don't chicken out now, Kaori."

She sighed. "God, George, are you really so twisted as to get mad at me for _not_ blaming you?"

George rubbed his eyes. "I know… I know. I'm screwed up… but I can't change… It's like you said. I'm allergic to change. When my mother died, that was a major malfunction in my life. I used the drugs to make me feel like she was still alive and that I hadn't completely broken down inside… I haven't changed my hair since my early youth, I still pine after my old girlfriend… I even tried to replace her with a similar looking girl… I'm just that fucking shallow…" He smiled as if he was laughing, but tears were streaming out the sides of his eyes, hidden by his hands. "I don't even like Midori…"

"Your love for Yukari is real though, George."

"What difference does it make? I can never do anything right. It was a mistake for my mother to die… I should have been the one… who… I mean, what the hell do I have to live for? I'm a fucking drug addict, a failure at selling my clothes, and the woman I love is in love with another man."

"George, it'll get better."

He laughed bitterly. "Midori has probably already latched onto a new man too, since being seen with me is bad for her reputation."

Kaori sighed. "Yeah, as a matter of fact. You're better off."

"I suppose…" He didn't seem to care one way or the other. "Just leave me alone for awhile…" He turned on his side, away from her and shut his eyes.

"George, I want to stay here with you-"

"Go. I just need some time to myself."

She sighed. "Fine…" _I too am a slave to you, George…_ She thought, getting to her feet and leaving.

George listened to the silence for a while until he drifted off into a heavy sleep.

Yukari stepped into the doorway.

-

When George awoke, he didn't feel like opening his eyes just yet, though he could tell someone was in the room with him. "I told you to leave me alone, Kaori…" He sighed with a half-hearted smile, placing his hand on top of the head at his bedside. He paused. That didn't smell like Kaori's shampoo and didn't feel like her hair.

He opened his eyes.

Yukari was fast asleep at his bedside, cheeks stained with mascara. She was bruised in places, like she'd been attacked by some sort of mob.

George sat up slightly but didn't wake her, merely stroking her hair lovingly. He admitted that he was surprised that she was there, but he was too grateful to question as to why. Isabella had probably sent her to cheer him up. Well, at least she'd succeeded.

He felt her stir under his hand, and he quickly removed it. "Good afternoon," He greeted as she drearily lifted her head and looked around, as if trying to remember where she was.

"George!" She exclaimed when it seemed to click.

"Why are you here, Yukari?" He asked, though his voice was far from stern. It seemed impossible to hide his happiness that she was there.

"I…" Why was she there? She hadn't really had a reason… She just… "I CAME TO YELL AT YOU!" She shouted defensively, pointing an angry finger in his direction. "I can't even get out of my house because all the paparazzi thing that you and me have a thing and that I know why you're here!"

"Well, they're kind of right, right?" George asked innocently.

Damned logic.

"No, they're not right! I don't have a thing with you anymore! That's water under the bridge!" And yet her foot seemed to be stuck in a hole of that very bridge.

George touched her forehead. "What happened? You're all bruised…"

"The paparazzi swarmed me. I had to escape, and I hit my head on the camera."

"Those bastards," George hissed.

Yukari half-heartedly glared at him, knowing his hate for them was the same reason he'd been angry towards her mother every time she'd get slapped.

"Did Isabella send you?"

"Eh?" Yukari blinked. "No… I came of my own free will to yell at you."

She came of her own will? "Well, are you done yelling at me now?" He asked. "I certainly hope not. After all, you haven't covered all subjects. You haven't yelled at me for being a screw up or a drug head, and you have shouted at me for being cruel to you."

"I…" She trailed off. "Those things never crossed my mind… I mean, everyone screws up, and addicts usually rebound before they get better… and I figured that I deserved whatever hate you sent in my direction. I'm not some stupid kid who blames everyone else for my problems. You taught me to take responsibility for myself, so I'm not going to pretend it's your fault that I hurt you… I feel kind of like… all of this… is my fault…"

George actually seemed surprised by this. "Your fault? How would it be-"

"I… toyed with you, and I know it hurt you really bad. In all the time I've known you, George, you were this steely-eyed man who could pull himself up by the bootstraps regardless… I was stupid to think that you lacked weakness, especially after knowing about your addiction. I shouldn't have been so abrupt about it, I guess… but I'm open to really sit down and talk about it, if you're willing to do so as well, George…"

George sat up straight, as if putting on an air of business. "I was hurt. I still am. I'm not going to deny that… but I know what you're trying to do is probably the… best choice for you. I'm not a good guy. I mean, look at me. I'm a bastard who shoots poison into his veins. There is nothing wonderful about me, nothing worth loving. I release anything beautiful that's inside of me into my clothes… You being by my side is the only thing that makes me beautiful, and yet I still mistreat you and just make you miserable in the end."

Yukari just stared at him sadly. _You still love me so much, George… I can see it in the way you look at me… I can feel it in your words… George… I…_

"…I…"

_I still love you too, George. All I do is for you. All I've ever done is for you. I wanted you to look at me… and only directly at me. Come to find out, you've been watching me all along, haven't you…_

She put her arms around his neck and held him close to her, drawing in his scent as deeply as possible. Her hand, on the nape of his neck, just barely brushed the soft, short blue hairs. His back was cold.

"We're both fucked up, George. We're both crazy… and that was why we worked so well together…"

He exhaled, and she felt his breath tingle on her neck.

"You should go," George told her quietly, "before you do something you regret."

She pulled him as close to her as she could before releasing him. _I never want to let go when I hold you, George… and I can't sleep well without seeing you facing me…_

He brushed his hand across her cheek. "Yukari…"

She stood. "H-Hiro…. He wants to talk to you too… when he can… Will you allow that?"

"…" He hesitated, mulling over the idea. A spark came to his eye, one that she didn't feel comfortable with, and he said, "Yes."


	9. Hold Your Own

Chapter 9: Hold Your Own

Yukari didn't see George or hear from him for a few months. He was busy with rehab, of course, and she buried herself in work again. Her runway shows had doubled since she'd been seen in George's show, and though there were still those paparazzi asking questions, they eventually stopped swarming her home. The story eventually faded from the limelight.

George spent his days swept up in rehabilitation and detox, his face and the toilet becoming very close in his worst days. Every day was one hell after another, and it was even worse to sit with a counselor and actually have to talk about it. That torture was more horrible than any kind of physical pain he was going through. He didn't like having some random guy poking and prodding the inner recesses of his mind, trying to see how he ticked, what made him do this or that. George had never been the type who wanted to be known. His thoughts were his own. It was no one's business but his… that, and it was easier to get people to do what he wanted when they didn't know his intentions. Now he was the one under the eye of someone he couldn't read. If there was a god, he knew that this was punishment… or maybe it was just some sort of karma thing. Religion wasn't his strong point…

"How was your relationship with your mother?"

How dare he ask such a question like that?

But the doctor was serious. He probably couldn't be anything else, at least by the look of him. He was an old, thin man with eyes that seemed to bulge slightly out of his head from behind his spectacles. He had long-fingered hands that were usually folded in front of his mouth. He had a name, but George never cared to remember it.

"It was the same," George replied curtly to the question.

"There's no need to worm yourself around things here, Koizumi-san."

George glared at him over the rim of his aviator sunglasses. He'd had Isabella bring them in, along with some nice clothes so that he at least looked somewhat presentable.

"I'm not trying to worm my way around anything."

"If you say so, Koizumi-san."

George grumbled. He felt too shitty to be dealing with this. He sighed in annoyance. "Our relationship was never perfect, but she spent more time with me than my father did. In recent years, my dad's money has been more important to me than his soul."

"You used your father's money to buy your drugs then."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Why did you use your father's money, George?"

"Because it was available," He hissed.

"So it had nothing to do with the issues you seem to have with him, or the issues your mother had because of them."

"NO!" He shouted, leaping out of his seat. Once he realized his outburst, he slowly sat back down. Why did that affect him so much? He looked down at the floor.

"Tell me about what fuels your passion, Koizumi-san. What gives you the inspiration to make the couture that you do?"

"I… didn't originally have a reason…" He said quietly, staring at his hands in his lap. "I just… did it… I had waves of creative energy that I had to get rid of. I couldn't force it when it was gone, I couldn't stop it when it was there… and then Yukari…" He trailed off, afraid he'd already said too much, revealed too much about himself.

"Go on, George. Tell me about Yukari-san."

George was reluctant to continue, but he figured the sooner he talked, the sooner he could get out of the stuffy room and the interrogation.

"Yukari… She's my muse. She has an effect on me that no other woman has. She's only imperfect enough that she's just right. Her imperfect attitude makes her perfect."

"Do you love this Yukari person?"

"Of course I do, with all my heart, as small and cold as that heart is."

"But to my knowledge, you were dating the idol Midori up until recently, correct? What about her?"

"I used her to replace Yukari because they look alike, even though Midori is just vile. Yukari is married to another man. She used to date me though."

"When was this?"

"Uh… well, let's see… I was 18, so that was… how many years ago?"

"You're nearly 29, Koizumi-san."

"Really? Wow, I'm getting old," He smirked, hoping to irk the older gentleman. It didn't work, and his grin quickly tapered off into a frown.

"Do you find that odd that you still hold strong feelings for a woman you were with ten to eleven years ago?"

"Yukari is the only normal thing about me, doc. If you want to analyze my complexities, don't look there. I loved her since the day I saw her. I never stopped. I couldn't stay though. She had to go her way and I had to go mine. I did offer her to come with me, but she refused, which was the more career-wise choice, but…" He sighed. "I'm sad when she's not with me."

"I see."

The doctor studied George's chart for a moment or two before asking. "Have you been able to come up with a reason why you started to use methamphetamines?"

"I…" He trailed off. "My mother was doing it. I saw how happy it made her, so I did it too."

"You knew the risk factor, didn't you?"

"Yeah… but if I couldn't stop her from doing it why should I bother trying to stop myself?"

"You could have died."

"I didn't really… _care_," He said, as if suddenly realizing. "I didn't care at all. In fact… by that point, I can't help but wonder if maybe I _wanted_ to die… My mother's badmouthing got to me, I guess."

"Mother's badmouthing, hm? What exactly would she say?"

They'd gotten back to his mother again. "She just complained about how I ruined her career and that I looked like my father. That's all…" He mumbled, his voice growing more bitter as he spoke. "It's not like it was my fault…" No longer able to contain his resentment, he began to shout. "It wasn't my fault!" He leaped back out of his chair. " It's her own god-damned fault for not keeping her legs closed! What kind of mother forces you to call her by her first name?! What mother lets her son shoot toxins into his veins and doesn't say anything except, "God-damn it, George, save some for me! I bought it!" Father bought it! She never did anything but cry about how things didn't go her way! Well, things didn't go my way either!"

He burst into tears, falling back into his chair and burying his face in his hands. He was trembling and felt so completely alone.

"I don't understand…" He wailed. "I know I'm a twisted fucker, but did I really deserve all of this?"

The doctor sat quietly and let him release his emotions. When George had calmed down, he set his hands down on the table. "You didn't deserve what happened to you, Koizumi-san. We both know that. So, what are you going to do about it?"

George wiped his face on his arm like a child would, and exhaled any other hurt that was lingering on the surface. "I can't do anything. It happened, and there's no changing the past."

"So, what are you going to do about your future?"

He shrugged half-heartedly. "I don't know… I'm allergic to change… and I don't really hate myself enough to think I need to change everything about me…I just want to be happy again, truly happy, but I don't know how I'll be able to accomplish that… I don't know…" He looked up, feeling like he saw the doctor in a completely new light, like he was someone he could trust rather than fear. "Does happiness…. just come to you, or do you have to work at it?"

"That depends, Koizumi-san, on what makes you happy."

"Yukari makes me happy… designing and making clothes make me happy… my friends… I like loud music and fast cars and expensive suits."

"So, Yukari-san makes you happiest, correct?"

"Yes."

"How do you think she feels?"

"Probably pretty miserable when I'm around. I've been told that I can never make people happy."

"Not even you?"

He smiled sadly. "I suppose not… but it is possible. I'll just have to work harder."

"Maybe so. You need to find peace with yourself, Koizumi-san. Only then can you be happy."

George nodded. "I suppose you're right… I've got some things to clear up then."

-

Yukari stepped out of the shower, wiping her face with her towel. Her phone was beeping. "Who sent me a text?" She asked the air, snagging it from the top of her clothes. She opened it as she wrapped a towel around her body.

From: George

"George," She gasped.

SEND HIRO.

That was all it said. He sent no location, no nothing. Just "Send Hiro." Anytime? Right now?

The mentioned Hiro had just come into the bedroom as she was stepping out, combing her hair. She passed him casually, nonchalantly telling him, "George is waiting for you at the hospital."

"Okay, then," He replied, equally blasé.

After about ten minutes, he had left.

-

When Hiro arrived at George's hospital room, which Yukari had told him about weeks ago, the fashion designer was lounging on the bed, legs crossed, with a sketchbook in his hand. He was dressed in a fine suit and hat.

"Hello, Koizumi-san," Hiro said, bowing. He felt odd talking to him, since they had only actually met and spoken once or twice in their lives.

"Bonjour, Tokumori," George waved lazily, not taking his eyes off of his design. "Please sit down, or stand if you like."

"I'll stand…"

"Okay then…" George doodled for a few moments more, just long enough for Hiro to start shuffling his feet, when he shut the book and sat up straight. "I didn't expect you to come so soon."

"I'm off work today," He shrugged. "It's no big deal."

George looked at him for a moment. "We're both men here. We're not overly-sensitive little children, and we're not enemies, so there's no point in beating around the bush, correct? I'm going to be up front with you. I'm in love with your wife."

"I figured," Hiro replied, surprising George. "You were the one she slept with."

George raised his eyebrows. "She told you?"

"No. Well, she told me she cheated on me, but she didn't tell me it was you. I figured it out for myself."

"H… how…?"

Hiro ran a hand through his hair and lackadaisically smiled. "It was when I saw her face when you collapsed. Something in that look she gave you from the point you fell to the point when they took you away was enough for me to know."

George stared blankly at him. "Really…"

Hiro's hand moved from his hair to the back of his neck. "She still loves you."

George's eyes lit up. "What? No…" He dropped his hopeful demeanor. "She married you. She wants to make it work with you. She loves you."

"She feels sorry for me," Hiro replied, his smile fading. "That's all it is. She cares about me, but she isn't in love with me anymore, if she ever actually was. She thinks that I won't function alone when really I can." He noticed the look on George's face. "It's not that I don't want it to work. I do. I love Yukari, but I'm fighting a losing battle if she doesn't love me back."

George hadn't expected Hiro to have thought things through so thoroughly. No wonder he was in the profession he was in. "If I was a selfless person, I would tell you right now that I was planning to back off and go on pining because Yukari is much better off with you. You're safer, you're kinder, you're more secure. However…" He laced his fingers together and leaned back a bit. "I am not a selfless person. I'm very self-serving. I haven't been happy in years, and I want to be happy again, and she makes me happy. It's as simple as that, Tokumori-san."

"So, you're a rival."

"If I hated you, she would have already been swept from under your feet. However, I don't hate you. In fact, I admire you. I wish I could be like you. I personally don't know why Yukari would possibly like me over you, but if you say so…" He shrugged. "So, I suppose we're rivals, but I'm not going to fight you. There's no point in fighting over a decision that in the end is not up to us anyways. I'm going back to London with Kaori for a few weeks once I'm released, so don't worry about me stepping in when I get out. Talk to your wife. Tell her about this, and then have her think about it. You think about it to. There's no point in fighting or being frustrated. You each have to walk the path that brings you happiness. See if that will happen with you. If it won't, it won't. If it will, it will. I'm not going to lay another hand on her unless you're divorced. I'm reevaluating myself, you see, and I feel this is the best decision."

"I agree whole-heartedly, Koizumi-san."

"Please, call me George."

"George. I think that you've really thought about this a lot also. You're also very cool about it. I admit, I half expected to come in here and have you try and force me to divorce her. I was pretty sure that the reason why you wanted to talk to me was because of her."

George smiled, but he seemed exhausted. "I'm heading out tomorrow morning. Tell her said Goodb… no… Tell her that I'll see her again."

"I will. Would you like me to tell Arashi and Miwako as well?"

George thought about it for a moment. "Yes, but I want you to tell them to be prepared, for when I return, there are things that are going to have to be done, and I'm going to need their help."

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked, confused.

George smirked a bit. "They've given me the go-ahead to start producing a line of dresses, mostly things for red-carpet and wedding dresses and such. If I'm to get a shop ready on time, I'm going to need some help."

"A shop?"

"Oh… you'll see. I'm going to have one in London that Kaori is going to help run, and one in Japan that I run myself."

"Oh, really? Things are looking up for you then."

"Well, it's about time. Where I was, things couldn't get much worse."

"Well, it's always darkest before dawn."

"I guess so…"

-

"EH?! HE'S LEAVING?!" Yukari shouted, stunned. "BUT-BUT- HE'S-"

"Fine now," Hiro replied. "He looked really nice when I saw him, and he seemed much more level-headed than the last time I saw him."

"But, he's-"

"Yukari, he'll be back," Hiro assured her. "Probably in a few weeks."

Yukari pouted, pulling in the ends of her hair. "What if he gets back into the drugs now that he's out?"

"I don't think that's going to happen anymore."

"I still don't trust him to make the right choices."

"Well, just have a little faith. From what I hear, it does wonders for the skin."

"You're starting to sound just like him."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Depends on who you ask," She smirked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Well, I'm asking you."

She paused. "No, I suppose it's not a bad thing. Not unless you become as warped as him."

Hiro smiled, sadness in his eyes. "I'm sure you'll manage without him for a few days, Yukari."

_What does he mean by that? _She thought, her features displaying the concern she was feeling. _Oh, no… he knows, doesn't he… Did George tell him, or does he just know? Oh, God…_

Hiro shook his head. "You should call Miwako and Arashi. George said that he's going to need their help when he returns. I'm sure he'll send them more information, but I think they should be expecting it, correct?"

"Y… yeah… I'll tell them."

"Yukari."

She stopped, just as she was about to leave the room and looked back.

"What?"

"It's only a few weeks."

"Yeah…"


	10. Go Your Own Way

Chapter 10: Go Your Own Way

It wasn't a few weeks.

George didn't come back for at least two months, and when he did, he didn't come to see her nor did he call her. She was busy, and he was busy. They didn't have time to see each other.

It was Miwako who called her all of a sudden one afternoon while she was on set of another television show. It had been four months since she and George had spoken…

"Caroline!" Miwako sobbed on the other line. "You… You have to come and see!"

"Come and see?" She asked, snagging her bag. "Hold on, I'll be right there!" She sounded upset… what had happened? Yukari was horrified. After a quick explanation to her fellow actors, she bolted to her car. The directions had been sent to her via text message, and she followed them, heart pounding, going far over the speed limit. She had heard Miwako cry… and she could have sworn she heard Arashi crying in the background too.

When she arrived, she had to slam on her brakes.

She got out the car, silent, and shut the door.

"Oh, my God…" She whispered, eyes filling with tears.

There, before her, was a small, pale blue building decorated with little butterflies with Koizumi designs decorating the front windows. Ornate handles were hung on the pink double-doors.

And above the doors and windows sat an iron-rod sign that said PARADISE KISS.

Yukari fell to her knees and cried. Isabella, who was there, Miwako, and Arashi all sobbed too.

"I hope those are tears of happiness."

The group turned around.

It was George… dressed in a navy-blue, gray, and pale blue brick-patterned shirt, with navy, flared pants, gray dress-shoes, and pale-blue lens sunglasses with rectangular frames. He had gained back his weight and looked healthy and… he'd grown his hair out and put dark lowlights in it.

"C-can… I work here?" Miwako asked.

"But of course. I need someone to help sew my costumes."

"Ah, we're working for you again?" Arashi complained, but he couldn't stop smiling.

Yukari couldn't say anything, she just stood there, silent, stunned.

"And I'll need a model for my ad-campaign."

Yukari just nodded vigorously.

George grinned, putting on his gray hat with the brick-patterned band. "I say we celebrate. ParaKiss is back in business."

Miwako just through her arms around him and screamed hooray.

"You son of a bitch!" Arashi wailed, unable to hold back his tears. "You should'a told us something before now!"

Yukari watched it all without a word. Isabella touched her shoulder gently. "He looks good, doesn't he, Carrie. I've kept close watch on him."

"I noticed… Thank you… for taking care of him."

"Honey, it's what I do."

Yukari smiled.

"Oh, jeez…" Miwako whined. "Miwako would love to go have drinks with George, but she has to go back to Happy Berry! Sissy is waiting for her!"

"Yeah, and I've got to pick up Erica from pre-school and take her to her guitar lesson," Arashi grumbled.

"Isn't she a bit young for that?" Isabella asked, giggling.

"It's what she wanted to do," Arashi shrugged.

"I'll accompany you. I haven't seen her since the fashion show," Isabella said and sent a small wink in Yukari's direction.

And they were alone.

Silence.

"So, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good…"

"Want to go get some coffee?"

"Sure."

-

And there they were… at the same café they had sat down at when the entire chain of events had started. He drank his coffee this time.

He talked about his stores and all of the new designs he had prepared for his next line and the celebrities already lining up to buy his clothes. She talked about her recent photo shoots and the current soap opera she was working on, and he mentioned that he'd seen her and complimented her on her acting.

"So, how's your husband?"

Yukari looked down at her hands. "We're separated."

George nearly spit out the sip he'd taken. "What? You are?"

She nodded, smiling. "We just decided we weren't right for each other in the end. My mother is very upset with me, but when is she not?" She laughed. "We're lucky though. We didn't have any children to put through the ordeal, and we ended it peacefully, so we're still friends. In the end, I think that's all we ever were."

George nodded, looking almost sad. "I'm sorry things didn't work out for you."

She smirked. "Since when were you Mr. Nice Guy?

He laughed. "What? I was just trying to be a normal human being for once. Is that so bad?"

"Just be you, George! Everyone already knows you're an alien anyways."

"True."

And they laughed so loudly that people must have thought they were insane… They laughed until they couldn't breathe… It felt so good to laugh again.

George leaned his cheek on his fist. "It really is too bad about Hiro. He's a good man. Where are you staying?"

"I rented an apartment in the same building as Miwako's. It suits me fine."

"I'm going to have a house built once I make enough money," George explained. "It's going to have a showroom for all of my dresses."

"And a ballroom for dancing," She added.

"And a giant bed stuffed with goose-feathers," George grinned.

They talked until it grew dark out, and she left him with a casual goodbye.

-

When she went to her Paradise Kiss closet to get a dress for the grand opening, she found herself in a panic. "My jewelry box… and my blue dress is gone!" She shouted, searching for it though she knew she wouldn't find it. The accessories were gone too, right down to the shoes! She could have cried… this was supposed to be a great night, and it had turned into a horrible one. She wore the dress she'd worn from the first party she'd had with the gang and forced herself not to cry off all her make-up on the drive over.

She got there early and was immediately stopped in her path when she walked into the store.

There was her blue dress sitting right in the middle as if waiting for her.

She tenderly took it off the manikin, making sure no one had put a price tag on it, and held it to her body. The fabric felt smooth.

She put it on, jewelry and all.

When she stepped out, the manikin was gone and in its place was George.

"You bastard," She pouted.

"It's not as if I broke in. I also had a key. Every time I came to Japan, I visited there hoping we'd run into one another."

"Why did you take it?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you wore that dress."

He took her hand slipped her little butterfly ring onto her finger and then the large one. "You look beautiful," He told her, and handed her a blue rose.

"I should hit you," She said.

He grinned.

And then she hugged him.

The festivities were on, and George sold quite a few dresses on that very night to stars and models alike. Yukari chatted and loitered and drank and laughed. It was a typical evening.

She and George didn't stir up any suspicions from the paparazzi that were taking pictures outside. In fact, they barely spoke to one another.

But over the next few months and from then on out, every picture they took, she was wearing her butterfly ring.

And on the New Year, George kissed her on the beach when the sun rose.

"I love you."

**_Fin_**

_A/N:_ Finally, it's done. I really couldn't stop working on this. I'm quite satisfied with it, personally. Thank you all for reading and for the lovely reviews I received. I'll try to keep you guys coming back for more stories. I hope it wasn't too cheesy of an ending for you guys, but I felt it was t he way it should have ended. I'm quite obviously a fan of George and Yukari (and one who doesn't hate Hiro, what are the odds?) and I wanted to leave it kind of open. If I get the time, I may even turn this into doujinshi, but I'm pretty swamped with school right now.

Again, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for reading. Please let me know what you thought. I'd love to hear from you.

By the way, the title of this story, along with all the chapter titles come from a Jason Mraz song called "Details in the Fabric." Do look it up if you get the chance.

Bye for now!


End file.
